Viviendo con la tentación
by Biithrennon
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Booth se quedara sin piso? ¿Que pasaría si Brennan le dejara vivir con ella mientras encuentra otro? ¿Que pasaría si en ese piso pasan demasiado tiempo juntos? Todas las respuestas en este fic :
1. El principio de todo

**Estos personajes no nos pertenecen, todo es de Fox, excepto nuestra imaginación ;P**

_Dia 1: El principio de todo:_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella empezó a andar. Iba cargada con todo el equipaje necesario para ocupar el caso que le habían dado esa misma mañana. Booth la esperaba en la otra punta del aparcamiento del Jeffersonian, en su coche. Al llegar, Brennan abrió la puerta del coche de su compañero, y ya se lo encontró discutiendo con su teléfono. Se sentó y Booth arrancó a toda prisa.

_- Pero no lo entiendo, me dijiste que ya era mío. Lo sé pero… ¿Y ahora qué hago?_ – Se hizo un silencio - ¿_Sabe qué?... déjelo_.

Brennan lo estaba mirando muy fijamente para intentar averiguar que le pasaba. Al ver que Booth no le iba a dar lo que quería, decidió preguntarle.

_- ¿Con quién discutías?_ – Él giro lentamente la cabeza con el gesto fruncido. Al ver que la cara de Brennan mostraba confusión, respiró hondo y contestó.

_- Con la que se supone que tenía que alquilarme el piso._

_- ¿Qué piso? Tú ya tienes piso._

_- ¡Ya no!_ – Dijo dando un golpe con la mano abierta en el volante – _El casero decidió regalárselo a su sobrina, y como a mí ya se me terminó el contrato_… _Y … este nuevo piso era genial y ahora se ve que no puede dármelo porque le hicieron una oferta más grande! _– volvió a golpear el volante. Brennan se la veía un poco asustada por su comportamiento. – _Y ahora no sé donde ir… tendré que quedarme en la oficina unos días o en un hotel, hasta que solucione las cosas. Odio esta ciudad!_ – Y lo volvió a acompañarlo con otro golpe.

_- Puedes quedarte un tiempo en mi casa,_ _si quieres_ – Booth se giro lentamente para saber si lo que decía era cierto o no.

_- ¿En serio Huesos?_ – Se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.

_- Claro _– dijo ya mirando por la ventana delantera. – Tengo _habitaciones de sobras. Y me gusta tu compañía._ – Se giro y le sonrió. Booth le devolvió la sonrisa.

_- Puede que tarde un poco en encontrar piso… ya sabes, quiero el perfecto_. – Dijo algo contento.

_- Tranquilo, el tiempo que necesites. Mmm… creo que me arrepentiré de haber dicho eso._

_- JA, muy graciosa… en serio. Gracias. Creo que vendré hoy con mis cosas, a hacer que te arrepientas de tus actos lo antes posible.- _Brennan asintió con la cabeza.

_- Ya lo veremos…_

Ahora con otro cambió de humor, Booth y Brennan se dirigieron hasta la escena del crimen. El día se pasó muy lento. Demasiado. Pero al final llegó la hora.

Eran las 7 de la tarde y Brennan se encontraba en su apartamento esperando a Booth para ayudarle con la mudanza, enseñarle la casa y entregarle las nuevas llaves, y así después poder volver al Jeffersonian, a terminar de examinar unas muestras del cuerpo encontrado esa misma mañana. Unos cinco minutos más tarde el timbre de su puerta sonó.

_- Hey Huesos soy yo. Ábreme la puerta que esto pesa._

_- ¡Voy!_ – Se dirigió corriendo y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con Booth mostrándole una gran sonrisa. En una mano el equipaje, y en la otra, comida tailandesa.

_- ¿Me trajiste la cena? Sabes que tengo que ir a trabajar_. – La cara de Booth cambió totalmente e intentó negociar con ella.

_- Ohh.. Huesos, hoy no se trabaja más!¿Para que tienes a tus internos? Tienen que aprender a trabajar sin alguien dándole de la mano en todo momento. Y hoy es un día especial. El agente más sexy del FBI viene a vivir a tu casa. ¡Celebrémoslo!_ – Y se puso a reír.

_- No les doy de la mano, solo observo cómo trabajan para después… _- Booth la interrumpió.

_- Está bien Huesos, pues hoy será un día que no les observarás nada. Hoy nos sentaremos al sofá y nos hincharemos a comida tailandesa. _– Brennan rió

_- ¿Cómo lo haces?_

_- ¿Cómo hago el que?_

_- Convencerme tan fácilmente. Es muy complicado cambiar mis planes. Lo tengo siempre todo organizado y nadie puede decir lo contrario. Excepto el sexy agente del FBI_ – Y los dos se pusieron a reír.

_- Está bien Huesos, ¿dónde dejo esto?_

_- Ah... dormirás en esta habitación._

_- Genial_

Era una habitación grande, con las paredes color amarillo claro. Con la de ventanales que tenía parecía ser luminosa. Todo recto al final se encontraba la cama. Una cama grande, dónde Booth dejó su equipaje. A la derecha se encontraban las ventanas que daban a la calle. Y en la habitación de delante, puerta con puerta, se encontraba la habitación de Brennan.

Booth retiró las cortinas y la habitación se iluminó del color naranja de las farolas.

_- Esta genial esta habitación Huesos! Es el doble de grande que la mía._ – Le brillaban los ojos.

_- Me alegro que te guste_

- Si.. es… - se dejó caer encima de la cama – _Ohh… ES GENIAL! Dios Huesos ¿has probado esta cama? ¡Me encanta!_

_- No, lo cierto es que no la probé nunca, la compré para llenar habitaciones y por si alguien tenía que quedarse a dormir._ – Booth la cogió la mano y la estiro para que también cayera en la cama.

_- Jumm.. sii. Es cómoda, pero tendrías que probar la mía_. – Miro a Booth – _Es mejor_.- Y le guiñó el ojo.

_- Suena muy tentador_. – Y se pusieron a reír.

_- Y sii..?_ – dijo Booth – _Vamos a cenar. Hace mucho que fui a buscar la cena y no vale nada si no._

_- Si, la verdad es que tengo algo de hambre._

Se sentaron los dos en el sofá, con la comida tailandesa en la mesita de cristal que había justo delante.

- _¿Y bien?_ – Brennan rompió el silencio - _¿Cómo vas con esa chica?... ¿Cuál era su nombre?-_

-_Lucy…_ - Booth respiró hondo – ¿_Cómo va?... Pues no va._ – Brennan se lo quedó mirando algo extrañada. – _Hace una semana que ya no estamos juntos. La echo tanto de menos…_

-_Booth…yo… lo siento, de verdad_- posó su mano sobre el brazo de él – _Como varias veces ya me has dicho… quizás… quizás ella no era la indicada para ti…-_

- _Gracias Huesos_ – Le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañera. – _Pero sabes… ella no era como las demás, para mí era perfecta, era todo lo que necesitaba. La quería. Mucho. Y ahora… no lo sé, quiero pensar que hay alguien mejor allí fuera, alguien mejor con quien pasar el resto de mi vida, pero cada vez me cuesta más creerlo_. – Booth acarició la mano de Brennan que en ese momento reposaba encima de su brazo.

-_Todo pasa eventualmente ¿No?-_ suspiró- _Seguro hay alguien esperando por ti allí afuera Booth, cualquier chica desearía pasar el resto de su vida con alguien como tu_- le miró fijamente.

Booth se quedo mirando sus ojos. Algo superior a él le hacía acercarse aun más a ella y querer abrazarla, pero se resistió.

_-Quiero creer en eso Huesos, quiero creerlo._ – Con la otra mano le apartó el pelo de los ojos colocándolos suavemente detrás de la oreja.

-_Tú me lo dijiste una vez… tienes que tener fe…_-se acercó un poco más a él.

-_Lo sé._ – Booth desplazó su mano hasta la nuca de su compañera y la acarició suavemente mientras se acercaba lentamente.

_-Booth…-_ suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos.

-_Lo sé… lo siento_ – Booth apartó sus manos y se levanto con prisa. Brennan se lo miraba con cara de confusión y culpabilidad. – _¿Qué te parece si recogemos esto y vamos a dar una vuelta? Hoy hay una noche muy bonita_. – Booth se mordía el labio inferior.

-_Ehh… bueno…sí, creo que es una buena idea_- se levantó y fue a su habitación por su chaqueta.

Booth esperó a que Brennan volviera de su habitación. Se sentía muy culpable por lo que había pasado. La verdad es que últimamente se sentía más cerca de ella, últimamente la veía cómo algo más que una simple compañera, y no sabía el porqué.

La noche era preciosa, se podían ver las estrellas y la brillante luna llena. Empezaron a andar sin rumbo alguno hasta llegar a la puerta de un antiguo parque en el que Booth solía jugar cuando era pequeño.

-¡_No me puedo creer que aun exista este lugar! Me encantaba de pequeño_. – Booth se quedo mirando fijamente ese parque.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ le preguntó ella al ver que miraba fijamente el lugar.

- Si _Huesos, es solo que.. Wow! En este parque jugaba desde que tenía 13 años. Venia cada tarde a jugar con mis amigos. Pensaba que ya habrían construido edificios o algo por el estilo y.._ _Míralo! Aquí esta!_ – Le brillaban los ojos – _Vamos a echar un vistazo_ – Cruzó la gran puerta de metal y se dirigió al gran campo de césped.

Brennan le siguió algo curiosa. Al llegar al final del campo se adentraron en los arboles y después fueron a parar al antiguo lugar donde Booth solía estar con los amigos cuando era pequeño. Era una gran explanada de césped rodeada de arboles. Unas pequeñas farolas naranjas lo iluminaban todo un poco. A Booth le encantaba ese lugar. Le encantaba ir por la noche y estirarse en medio de la hierba, observar las estrellas, y pensar. Llegó un momento en que se paró y se sentó.

_-Siéntate aquí conmigo Huesos, este lugar es genial_. – Booth le tendió la mano a su compañera.

_-Es realmente bonito…-_ le sonrió- _Yo… no solía jugar en parques cuando era pequeña_…-

-_Ya… lo siento Huesos_. - Booth la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-_No te preocupes… no es tu culpa…-_ se tendió en la hierba mirando las estrellas como solía hacer de niña.

Booth se estiró a su lado, pensando en los viejos tiempos. Y en ese momento un ruido los interrumpió_. 'Click'_ se oyó.

_-Booth…-_ susurró- _¿Qué fue eso?-_

-_Oh.. oh…_ - Booth levantó la cabeza de golpe – _Si no lo recuerdo mal esto es…_ -De repente, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, empezó a caerles agua del cielo _– Los aspersores. Corre!_ – Se levantó y le dio la mano a su compañera para correr.

-_Booth!-_ rió- _¿Para qué correr si te vas a mojar igual?, además es lo más divertido que me ha pasado en el último tiempo-_

_-Es la gracia Huesos, si nos pusiéramos a andar no sería lo mismo_. – En ese momento Booth resbaló, y Brennan lo siguió al instante. Los dos terminaron en el suelo bajo el agua de los aspersores, riendo como nunca.

_-¿Ves la razón ahora?-_ seguía riendo- _Si corres te caes y quedas peor, pero no, ¿Siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria?- _

-_Pero si no hubiéramos resbalado ahora no estaríamos riendo. Es la gracia de llevarte la contraria_ – Los dos siguieron riendo.

_-Espero que no se te haga costumbre…-_ le golpeó juguetonamente un brazo.

_-Ya veremos…_ - Dijo mirándola de reojo. – _Empieza a hacer frio. ¿Volvemos a casa?__-_

_-Creo que es lo más lógico… estoy comenzando a congelarme_- sonrió mientras se levantaba.

_-Está bien_ – Booth se levanto y le tendió la mano a su compañera para ayudar a levantarla. – _¿Andando o corriendo?_ – Booth sonrió – _Estas helada. Toma_. – Le coloco su chaqueta entre sus hombros y luego la rodeo con sus brazos.

_-Gracias…-_ le miró a los ojos y cuando él la miró también, se sonrojo y bajo la vista.

Salieron de ese parque empapados, abrazados el uno con el otro, helados. Al final llegaron al edificio de Brennan, se encontraba en la calle de enfrente. Brennan se había quedado medio dormida en el hombro de su compañera, y el, al cruzar la calle le dio la mano. Brennan se despertó al instante, le miro fijamente y entrelazó su mano con la de él.

En el ascensor Brennan se volvió a quedar dormida en los brazos de Booth. Al entrar en casa Booth vio que ella aun no estaba en un estado suficientemente consciente para ver que hacía, así que decidió acompañarla a su habitación y tumbarla en la cama. Le quito los zapatos, la chaqueta y poco a poco le fue desabrochando el pantalón. Al fin y al cabo, no podía dejarla con la ropa mojada. Se lo quito, y a continuación su camisa. Busco dentro del armario y encontró un camisón con el que poderla vestir. Le pasó el camisón por la cabeza y poco a poco fue pasando brazo por brazo entre los agujeros. Abrió la cama y la metió dentro. En ese momento Brennan se movió y abrió un poco los ojos, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y poderle dar las gracias. Booth se sentó en la cama, le beso la frente, le dio las buenas noches y cerró la luz.

Cuando se metió en su cama empezó a recordar la maravillosa noche que había pasado con Brennan, y sonrió al pensar todo lo que podría pasar aun durante todos estos días que estaría junto a ella en este piso.

**Gracias por leer el fic! Espero que os haya gustado este primer cap!**

**Admitimos sugerencias! (:**

**Pronto subiéremos el segundo! **

**;)**


	2. Las consecuencias de los celos

**Dos años de Biith/Brennon! Increíble! Aquí dejamos nuevo cap, es más largo que los demás para celebrar el día de hoy! ;)**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Estos personajes no nos pertenecen, todo es de Fox, excepto nuestra imaginación ;P**

_Día 2: Las consecuencias de los celos:_

Eran las 7 de la mañana. Brennan empezaba a moverse y a parpadear los ojos. La casa se había impregnado del olor a café que Booth estaba preparando en la cocina. Brennan se incorporó lentamente hasta lograrse poner de pie ante la ventana. Hacía un sol radiante, y la gente de la ciudad empezaba a moverse para ir a trabajar. Brennan empezó a andar. Ese olor a café le hacía gruñir las tripas. Deseaba un café bien cargado para poder enfrentarse al día que le esperaba.

Salió de su habitación y vio la puerta de la habitación de Booth abierta. Curiosa, se acerco miró el interior. La cama estaba desecha y él no se encontraba allí, cosa que ella ya suponía por todo el ruido que estaba armando en la cocina. Dio media vuelta y siguió el aroma del café recién hecho por la mañana. Al entrar en el comedor, allí al fondo, se encontraba él, con su camiseta gris arrapada y sus bóxers azul marino. Brennan se quedo parada observándole mientras él se alzaba intentando llegar al cajón de las tazas. Al darse cuenta empezó a andar lentamente mientras se tapaba bien con su camisón discretamente.

-_Buenos días Booth_- sonrió.

Booth se dio rápidamente la vuelta y contesto _– Buenos días Huesos! He hecho café, ¿quieres_? – Su sonrisa matutina iluminaba toda la habitación.

-_Claro… no hay nada mejor que un buen café para empezar el día, además muero de hambre_-

-_Genial_ – Dijo mientras vertía algo de café en una taza – _Porque también estoy haciendo tostadas. Ten _– Le tendió la taza llena de café.

-_Gracias…_- sus manos se rozaron al pasarse la taza, lo que provocó que ambos se miraran a los ojos- _Ehh… ¿Booth?-_

- _¿Si?.. digo… ¿Qué?_ – Booth no lograba sacar esas manos de la taza, y menos de los dedos de su compañera. Pero como hecho expresamente, justo en ese momento, las tostadas saltaron de la tostadora y Booth retiró sus manos rápidamente. – _¡Las tostadas!_ – Dio media vuelta y coloco las tostadas en un plato.

_-¿Se te han quemado?-_ rió con ganas.

- _Nahh… están bien! No olvides nunca con quien estás hablando. A Seeley Booth nunca se le queman las tostadas_. – Guiño el ojo a su compañera y compartieron risas. Booth se sentó en la mesa y Brennan le siguió.

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ – Dijo de repente.

_- Claro._ – Dio un mordisco a su tostada.

-_Exactamente ¿Cómo llegué a mi cama… y… terminé vestida así?, lo último que recuerdo fue el ascensor_- Booth se atragantó con la tostada.

_- Yo.. lo siento Huesos, no quería, bueno… si quiera. Quiero decir, no quería que estuvieras mojada..._ – No le salían las palabras. No sabía cómo contarle a su compañera que la desnudó el mismo.

_-Oooh bueno, no… no hay problema… yo habría hecho lo mismo por ti-_

Booth respiro hondo – _Lo sé, es solo que… Te quedaste dormida en mi hombro en el ascensor_ – Brennan se puso colorada al oír esas palabras _– y cuando llegamos a casa aun seguías así, o peor. Te llevé a la habitación y te estiré, pero estabas empapada, así que decidí quitarte la ropa y ponerte… esto._ – Booth bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado, pero decidió ser valiente y la levanto, dándole un sorbo al café.

_-Entiendo…-_ asintió con la cabeza- _No te preocupes_- le sonrió.

Comieron en silencio hasta que Brennan se dio cuenta de la hora.

_-¡Booth!... tenemos que ir a trabajar_- se levantó rápidamente.

_- ¿Qué hora...?_ – Booth miro su reloj – _¡Mierda! Voy a arreglarme._

Brennan se fue volando a la ducha. Booth lavó los platos del desayuno y luego se fue al baño de su habitación a afeitarse. Mientras se colocaba la espuma llamó Cam. Ante lo que le contó, Booth ya dejo de ir con prisas, lo que le dejo tiempo para darse una ducha tranquilamente. Cuando se estaba enjabonando el pelo Brennan empezó a golpear su puerta.

_-Booth, ¿Estás listo?... ya es tardísimo_-

- ¿_Huesos? Espérate, ya salgo! – _Booth terminó de ducharse al instante, se cubrió con una toalla blanca dejando el pecho descubierto y abrió la puerta.

_-¿Por qué tardas…-_ lo miró paralizada- _… tardas tanto…-_

_-Cam me llamó, dice que han encontrado el arma del crimen en el aparcamiento donde murió. Ángela identificó la huella dactilar y llamó al FBI. Ahora está en la sala de interrogatorios esperando para ser interrogado, por lo que ya no hay prisa. _– Se acerco a su cama y se puso a buscar entre su equipaje_. – Ah… y me dijo que tienes que ir allí a terminar de rellenar los informes y a clasificar los huesos. – _Sacó una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y un par de calcetines de rallas rojas y verdes.

-Bueno…yo… esperaré… te esperaré en… la cocina, si en la cocina- A Brennan no le salían las palabras.

_- ¿Estás bien Huesos? –_ Booth ya se estaba vistiendo delante suyo. En ese momento llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos blancos e intentaba ponerse la camisa.

-_No… digo sí, no sé…-_ le miró_- Yo… creo que necesito un vaso de agua…-_

_- Vaale… - La miro un poco raro - _

Brennan fue a la cocina a por su vaso de agua mientras Booth se terminaba de vestir. Pocos minutos más tarde salieron del apartamento dirigiéndose hacia el Jeffersonian, donde Booth dejó a Brennan para que siguiera con su trabajo, y él iba al edificio del FBI a interrogar al asesino de esa chica. Estuvieron liados durante todo el día, por lo que no se vieron más hasta llegada la tarde. Brennan se encontraba en su oficina cuando Ángela decidió hacerle una visita inesperada.

_- Brennan, ¿aun sigues trabajando? Tomate un descanso. _

_-No puedo, tengo que terminar con estos papeles hoy- _suspiró.

_- No no… no te intentes escapar! Me lo vas a contar igual. ¿Qué es eso de que Booth está viviendo en tu casa? ¿Es verdad?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-_

_- Cam, pero eso no importa. ¿Es verdad?_ – dijo toda emocionada.

-_Espera…¿Cam? ¿Y ella como lo sabe?-_

_- Booth se lo contó. Pero qué más da eso… dime, ¿es verdad?_

_-¿Y para que me lo preguntas?, si Booth se lo contó ha de ser verdad ¿No?-_

_- Ay, no se Brennan, esperaba que me lo contaras tú y al mismo tiempo me lo contaras todo! Cómo, Cuando, Porqué, todo! _– Intentaba animar a su amiga para que le contara lo que quería saber, pero al ver que no estaba muy dispuesta a cooperar, decidió sentarse al sofá y esperar a que ella diera el paso.

_-Bien, el porqué es simplemente que Booth se ha quedado sin apartamento, cuándo… ayer, y el cómo, como toda la gente lo hace, agarró sus cosas y se las llevó a mi casa… eso es todo_- le dijo volviendo a mirar sus papeles.

_- ¿Ayer?... Así que decidiste dejarme aburrida durante todo el día antes que contármelo. ¡Perfecto! –_ Se cruzó de brazos y se levantó.- _Y… que… ¿Cómo es tener a Booth de compañero de piso? _

_-Normal… no veo que tenga de interesante-_

_- Pues ya sabes, es Booth…_ – Dijo bajito delante de Brennan- _y…_

En ese momento entró Booth por la puerta del despacho. Al ver a Ángela cuchicheando con Brennan pensó que estaba en medio de una conversación privada de chicas, por lo que decidió preguntar.

_- ¿Interrumpo algo?_

_- Hablando del rey de Roma… - _Dijo Ángela con una sonrisa en la boca.

_-Ángela… en Roma no hay reyes- la miró fijo. _

Ángela se la quedo mirando con cara de pocos amigos. Al parecer ya no le podía sacar más información a su amiga, por lo que decidió irse.

_- Me voy cielo, cualquier cosa que pase no dudes en llamarme, estoy disponible las 24 horas del día _– Mientras cruzaba la puerta de su despacho.

_- ¿Que quería decir con eso?_ – Preguntó Booth al no enterarse de la conversación.

_-No lo sé, quizás espera que pase algo_-

_- ¿Qué pase algo con qué?_ – Claramente no entendía nada.

_-Con… con…- _debía pensar una excusa rápidamente- _Con algún caso que podamos tener, nuca se sabe, puede que nos llamen en la madrugada._- se apresuró a mirar la pantalla de su computador.

_- Ah… - _estaba algo desconcertado – _En fin… vámonos ya o nos cerrarán!_ – posó su mano encima de la cadera de Brennan y la empujó suavemente para que empezara a andar.

_-¿Nos Vamos? ¿Dónde?-_ preguntó mientras cogía sus cosas.

_- ¿Dónde va a ser? A comprar algo de comida. Tenemos la nevera bacía por si no lo sabías. No nos podemos alimentar cada día de comida tailandesa, por muy buena que sea._

_-Oh, si… perdón, lo olvidé_- le sonrió.

Siguieron discutiendo este tema hasta llegar al coche. Allí permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar finalmente al supermercado. Era un lugar grande y luminoso, y por la hora que era ya, no quedaba mucha gente en el interior. Booth introdujo una moneda dentro del carro de la compra y se dirigieron al apartado de bebidas, seguido por el de congelados hasta finalmente llegar a la frutería. Estaban discutiendo si que era mejor, comprar manzanas o naranjas, cuando tuvieron una pequeña sorpresa.

_-Vaya Seeley, ya veo porque no me contestas el teléfono de tu casa_- Booth se dio rápidamente la vuelta.

_- Lucy!_

_-Exacto_- le sonrió amorosamente_- ¿Y ella es…?-_

_-Dra. Temperance Brennan, soy su… compañera, trabajamos juntos-_

_-Oooh por fin nos conocemos Dra. Brennan ¿Así que trabajan juntos?-_

_- Sii... ella es… somos compañero_s. – Estaba algo nervioso- _Vaya… Lucy… ¿Cómo estás? No me imaginaba encontrarte por aquí._

_-Yo menos, no sabía que comprabas en supermercados orgánicos, creí que no te iba ese rollo-_

_-Es mi culpa, soy yo la que compra aquí…-_ se apresuró a aclarar Brennan- _A Booth no le va lo orgánico-_

_-¿Ahora acompañas a tu "compañera" a hacer las compras?-_

_- Es que vivimos juntos. Quiero decir, que compartimos piso, en su piso. Yo ya no tengo piso así que estoy viviendo con ella una temporada_. – no se podía dejar pasar por desapercibido el nerviosismo que tenia él en estos momentos.

_-Entonces eso quiere decir…-_ se acercó a él, demasiado para el gusto de Brennan- _Que si queremos volver a…mmhhh hablar, tendrás que ir a mi apartamento- _sonrió inocente_._

_- Mmmm… si, ya sabes que me encanta hablar contigo_ – contestó riendo. Aunque a Brennan no le hizo la misma gracia.

-_Lo sé, créeme_- le guiñó un ojo luego de besarle en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios- _Tengo que irme, te estaré esperando Seeley, adiós Dra. Brennan, ha sido un placer_- dijo antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos.

Booth se quedo mirándola fijamente mientras se iba. Le encantaba esa mujer, tenía algo que le enamoraba, aunque a su compañera no le daba puntos de confianza.

_- Wow…_ - Booth estaba recordado el beso de Lucy mientras que con su mano se tocaba la mejilla. Tenía cada vez más ganas de ir a su casa para "hablar" con ella.

_-¿No habías terminado todo tipo de relación con ella?-_ le preguntó casualmente tratando de disimular su molestia.

_- Bueno, sí, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas Huesos. No esperaba encontrarme con ella tan pronto. _– Booth cargó una bolsa de manzanas en el carro y luego lo empujo lentamente pasillo abajo.

-_Claro, lo sé perfectamente- _ironizó, luego de eso no volvió a hablarle.

Brennan no estaba muy contenta con el tema de Lucy, había algo en ella que no le gustaba. No quería que Booth estuviera con ella, o con nadie. Cargaron el carro hasta arriba, y después de pagar la compra se fueron hasta el apartamento con el coche, en silencio. Dentro de la cabeza de Booth no paraban de llegarle imágenes de Lucy cuando aún estaba con ella y fantasías de lo que podría pasar el día que fuera a "hablar" con ella en su apartamento. Mientras que Brennan, solo pensaba en la cara de Booth al ver a Lucy, y en lo que le molestaba eso. Subieron las bolsas de la compra hasta la cocina, y mientras colocaban toda la comida en su sitio, Booth decidió romper ese silencio tan largo que llevaban desde el supermercado.

_- ¿Qué te ocurre Huesos? ¿Por qué estas tan callada?_

_-No pasa nada Booth_- se dirigió al sofá donde literalmente se dejó caer en él.

_- Ya… como si no te conociera Huesos_. – Booth se acerco al sofá y se sentó a su lado. – _A mi puedes contármelo. _– Posó su mano encima de la pierna de Brennan.

_-No…-_ miró el piso- _No es nada, de verdad…-_

_- ¿Estás segura que no pasa nada? ¿O es que no me lo quieres contar?_ – Booth parecía muy comprensivo con ella, sabía que le pasaba algo y que no se lo quería contar.

_-No quiero hablar Booth, dejémoslo así- intentó sonreír_.

_- Como quieras Huesos, pero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras_. – Se levantó, le beso la frente y se la quedó mirando fijamente. _– Para lo que quieras_ – Le susurró.

Después de esas palabras Brennan se hundió en el sofá, levantó la mirada al techo e intentó pensar racionalmente que es lo que le pasaba. En ese momento le vino en la mente las palabras que le dijo Ángela esa misma tarde: _'cualquier cosa que pase no dudes en llamarme'_.

Así que cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor amiga. Mientras sonaba se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Ése era el mejor momento para pedirle ayuda a una mejor amiga. No entendía nada, no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso a dar ni a donde ir, se encontraba perdida.

_- Hola cielo, ¿qué ocurre?_

_-Es Booth_- le dijo sin preámbulos- _No sé qué me pasa con él.-_

_- Vale! Desde el principio, ¿qué es lo que pasa con Booth?_

_-Pasa… no sé lo que pasa_- suspiró_- Esa tipa se le acercó, y mucho y yo… yo no sabía dónde meterme…-_

_- ¿Quien? Ok… cuéntamelo todo tranquilamente, desde el principio._

_-La supuesta ex de Booth, que parece que ahora no es su ex, porque por la manera en que se miraban… no, definitivamente no era la ex, se le acercó mucho, entonces lo invito a su casa a "hablar" ¿Puedes creerlo?-_

_- Aaahh… ya entiendo por donde va todo…_ - dijo Ángela en tono orgulloso – _¿no puede ser que lo que te pase es que tienes celos de que Booth tenga ojos para otra mujer que no seas tú?_

_-¿Celos?-_ pensó un momento-_No, los celos solo son para personas irracionales_-

_- Ya… gracias. Piénsalo bien cielo, estas molesta con ella desde que la viste con Booth, te conozco y sé que es lo que te pasa. Estas enamorada de Booth. Siento decírtelo así pero alguien tiene que abrirte los ojos. _

_-Ángela… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? El amor no existe es solo una reacción a_…- Su amiga la interrumpió.

_- Si, lo sé cielo, me lo has contado como trescientas veces, pero si yo ahora te pregunto que si eres capaz de estar con otro hombre que no sea Booth, seguro que te echas atrás, no te gusta la idea, y yo te diré el porqué. Estas…_ - ahora fue Brennan quien interrumpió a Ángela.

_-¡Claro que puedo Ángela!... lo he estado haciendo los últimos años_- se dio cuenta de lo que había admitido cuando Ángela rió- _No es lo que estás pensando…-_

_- Ya…_ - Ángela intentaba contener la risa – _por eso duran tanto tus relaciones. Sin ofender cielo. Es solo que en tu vida solo hay sitio para otra persona más y esta es Booth. No serás capaz de cambiarlo por otro. Él es único._

_-No necesito una relación, soy feliz solo con un par de noches…-_ respondió- _Y Booth no tiene nada que ver con esto.-_

_- Sabes que no es cierto. No te intentes engañar. Mira, si no me crees intenta tener una relación sentimental con otra persona y verás como tengo razón. _

_-Bien, si eso es lo que necesito para probar que yo tengo la razón, lo haré-_

_-Espera, ¿qué? ¿En serio? - _No se esperaba para nada esa respuesta_. – Wow… y… - _Su cara de sorpresa cambió rápidamente por una gran sonrisa_ - ¿quién es el afortunado?_

_-Ooh ya verás Ángela, es una sorpresa…-_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? Eres mala… Espera un momento cielo, me llaman por la otra línea- _Brennan permaneció al silencio un minuto_ – Oye cielo hablamos mañana, Hodgins me invitó a tomar algo. Te quiero- _Colgó

Brennan se sentó en la cama y miro su agenda telefónica para ver a quien podía llamar. Llegó a la letra S y vio el nombre se 'Sully', pero no sabía si llamarlo, hacía tiempo que no se veían desde que volvió de su viaje, y no estaba muy segura de si llamarlo o no. Tenía el dedo puesto encima del botón verde de llamada cuando en ese momento la llamaron. 'Jensen', marcaba en su pantalla. Jensen era el actor que interpretaría a Andy en la futura película de su libro. Brennan le había dicho que la podía llamar cuando quisiera para preguntarle cualquier duda sobre el personaje, y aquí estaba, recibiendo su llamada.

_- ¿Temperance?_

_- Jensen… Hola-_

_- Si, esto… ¿me habías dicho que te llamara si necesitaba preguntarte algo no?_

_-Sí, claro… ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Quieres que nos encontremos en algún lugar?-_

_- Mi pregunta no tiene nada que ver con la película.- _Estaba algo nervioso.

_-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras…-_

_- Está bien, allá va… ¿Te apetecería ir a cenar conmigo algún día? _

_-Me encantaría- _le respondió

_- ¿En serio? Bien, genial! ¿Qué te parece hoy? ¿Es demasiado pedir?_

_- Me parece perfecto ¿Dónde nos encontramos?-_

_- Genial. Pues te paso a buscar en tu casa en digamos… ¿media hora? Tengo tu dirección. _

_-Ok, nos vemos en media hora entonces.- colgó._

En media hora a Brennan le dio tiempo a ponerse un vestido negro, unos tacones altos, un collar de plata largo, y su perfume. Se había pintado los ojos y su pelo largo lucía estupendamente. Se estaba poniendo los pendientes cuando salió de la habitación y se encontró a Booth gritandole al televisor mientras veía un partido de fútbol.

_- Nooo! Por aquí no! Ahora! Tirala, pasala! Vengaaa…_ - Giró un poco la cabeza cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación de Brennan cerrarse. – _Woww_- Se levanto de golpe. _– ¿Dónde vas tan elegante? ¿Íbamos a cenar? ¿Olvide algo? _

_-No, no olvidaste nada_- suspiró- _Es solo que saldré con alguien, por lo de la película_- se apresuró a aclarar.

_- Ahh…_ - Se volvió a sentar –_Pásalo bien entonces. Nos veremos por la mañana_ – Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

_- Disfruta de la televisión_- sonrió ella también- _Buenas noches-_

_- Buenas noches_ – Se tumbó en el sillón y volvió a poner la vista en el televisor y a dar algunos gritos de más.

Brennan bajó hasta la calle donde le esperaba Jensen en su coche. Esa noche se le veía reluciente, vestía con una camisa blanca y unos jeans oscuros. Tenía el pelo color castaño claro, tirando a rubio, y los ojos marrón intenso, a los que recordaban a Booth. Esa noche en el restaurante les fue genial, hablaron, rieron, pasearon y finalmente…

_- Shhh… no hagas ruido_ – Decía Brennan mientras intentaba abrir la puerta del apartamento. Jensen le estaba besando el cuello mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Booth se despertó rápidamente al oír ruidos que venían de la entrada. Miró el despertador y vio que eran las 2 de la madrugada. '_Huesos debe estar dormida'_ pensó, así que se levantó, agarró su pistola y fue andando lentamente hasta la entrada para averiguar que eran esos ruidos. Cuando llego, apuntó a dos siluetas que se movían descontroladamente, y antes de disparar decidió abrir la luz. Cuando vio lo que pasaba bajo el arma y suspiró mirando el techo.

_- ¿Así que una cena de trabajo no? –_ Dijo Booth cuando vio a Brennan y a Jensen besándose descontroladamente en el salón. En ese momento Brennan se separó paridamente de él y habló.

_-Ehh si- _Jensen rió y ella también_- Verás Booth, Jensen personificará a Andy en la película… le ayudaba a ensayar._

_- Ya… _- Se cruzó de brazos y se quedo mirando atentamente a Jensen, el cual intimidó_._

_- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. _– Se giro hasta Brennan_ – ¿Nos vemos mañana? – _Se acercó para besarla apasionadamente otra vez.

_-Claro…- _le sonrió antes de besarlo por última vez.

Brennan lo volvió a acompañar hasta la puerta, donde se dieron el último beso y luego cerró la puerta.

- _Suerte que no la llevo cargada porque si no le disparaba _– Susurró Booth mirando fijamente su arma.

_-¿A si_?- se acercó a él_- ¿Y porqué habrías de hacerlo?-_

_- Pues porque… porque… ¡porque sí! No son horas de despertar a la gente. – _intentó salir de ésa con cualquier excusa, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación._ – Buenas noches de nuevo Huesos._

_FIN DEL CAP!_

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO! **

**ADMITIMOS TODO TIPO DE SUGERENCIAS. AGRADECEMOS LOS COMENTARIOS (:**

**GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC**

**Pronto subiremos el cap 3, ya esta medio escrito. **

**;)**


	3. Cuando la verdad sale a la luz

**Estos personajes no nos pertenecen, todo es de Fox, excepto nuestra imaginación ;P**

_Dia 3: Cuando la verdad sale a la luz:_

Booth se levantó de la cama ya harto de dar vueltas durante horas. Se había pasado toda la noche igual, prácticamente sin dormir. Había un tema que le inquietaba y que no le dejaba descansar. Eso de que Jensen y a Brennan estuvieran juntos no le gustaba nada, pero menos le gustaba verlo. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y como cada mañana empezó a preparar café. Era sábado, no se trabajaba y no quería tener sueño y caer dormido en la mitad del día. Se sirvió una taza bien cargada, y mientras daba el segundo sorbo llamaron a la puerta. Lentamente se acerco y preguntó quién era. 'Correo urgente' respondieron. Abrió la puerta y se encontró un gran ramo de flores, tan grande que no lograba ver la cara del repartidor. Genial, solo le faltaba eso, flores del hombre que le amargó la noche. Firmó en un papel y aceptó la entrega. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó las flores. Tentado por la curiosidad leyó la tarjeta.

'_Por una noche fantástica con una mujer fantástica._

_Jensen.'_

Le entraron ganas de coger ese ramo de flores y estamparlo contra el suelo, pero se resistió. En ese momento entró Brennan en el salón preguntando quien era el que llamaba a la puerta a esas horas hacía un rato, y cuando vio el enorme ramo de rosas ya lo dedujo todo.

- _Jensen _– dijo Booth algo molesto.

_-Están increíbles_- suspiró mientras las miraba sonriente y jugaba con la tarjeta.

_- Pensaba que no te gustaban las rosas._

-_Ajá no me gustaban… ahora me gustan_- dijo mientras las olía.

- _¿Y ese cambio tan repentino por tus gustos?_

-_Quizás es porque es él quien me las envía_- sonrió.

_- Vale, genial, creo que iré a vomitar_. – Dijo Booth mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba a buscar de nuevo su taza de café.

_-¿Porqué? ¿Te ha sentado mal la comida?-_ preguntó curiosa- _Te dije que tanta grasa saturada te haría sentir mal…-_

Booth suspiró _– No Huesos, estoy bien… es solo que… ¿Qué le ves a Jensen? Es un actor estúpido que se cree que el mundo es suyo solo por tener una cara bonita. _

_-No solo tiene una cara bonita… ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Te sientes intimidado porque Jensen es más joven y atractivo que tú?-_

_- ¿Intimidado yo? No seas ridícula. Solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que… te haga daño. – _En parte lo que decía era cierto.

_-Pues no te preocupes, yo puedo cuidarme sola_- se levantó de donde estaba sentada.

- _Lo sé. Mira, lo siento, solo… ten cuidado ¿vale? –_ le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y le dio un sorbo al café.

-_Claro... me voy a la ducha...-_ le dijo después de unos minutos.

Booth aun estaba desayunando cuando el teléfono de Brennan empezó a sonar. Al recordar que ella aun estaba en la ducha decidió contestar.

- _¿Si?- _contestó rápidamente_._

_-¿Booth?-_ rió- _¿Qué haces tú contestando el teléfono de Brennan? No me digas que… ¿¡Ha pasado algo!?-_

_- ¿Ha pasado algo de qué?_ – Se quedó pensando unos segundos – _Oh… no Ángela, no! Vivimos juntos ¿recuerdas? Ella está en el baño ahora, pero creo que ya terminó, ahora te la paso. _

Booth se fue hasta el baño de la habitación de su compañera, y al no oír ruido de agua pensó que ya había terminado de ducharse y entró sin pensárselo dos veces. Al abrir la puerta se la encontró en la bañera, con la cabeza respaldada en una punta y las manos apoyadas en las esquinas. Por suerte, el agua estaba toda cubierta de una densa capa de espuma, por lo que Booth no pudo ver nada.

_- Uhh… lo siento Huesos_ – Se tapó los ojos con la mano izquierda, y moviendo el teléfono con la mano derecha le dijo – _Es Ángela. Pensaba que ya habías terminado. ¿Le digo que te llame más tarde?_

_-¡No! No te preocupes, pásamela _- le quitó el teléfono_- Puedes irte.-_

Booth salió del baño y cerró rápidamente la puerta. Brennan, al ver que Booth ya no se encontraba en el baño decidió contestar.

_-¿Ángela?_

_- Si soy yo_ – Ángela esperaba a que Brennan iniciara la conversación del tema del que quería hablar, pero al ver ese inmenso silencio decidió empezar ella. _- ¿Y bien? ¿Al final qué? ¿Me lo vas a contar o voy a tener que esperar todo el día?_ – Dijo su amiga impaciente.

_-¿Que quieres que te cuente exactamente?-_

_- ¿Cómo que qué quieres que te cuente exactamente? Ayer me dijiste que si que eras capaz de tener una cita con "alguien" que no fuera Booth! ¿Y bien? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Quien fue? ¿Te retiraste? ¿Demasiado difícil?-_ Brennan estaba pensando como contestar esa pregunta y se quedó en silencio unos segundos - _Venga, vamos… tienes que contármelo, llevo 5 meses y 9 días sin acostarme con alguien. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí resistirme a Hodgins ayer_. – Bufó su amiga.- _¿Y bien? _

_-Si te lo digo... ¿prometes no gritar ni tratar de matarme?-_

_- Lo prometo – _

_-¿Recuerdas a Jensen?... me llamó anoche y...-_

_- ¡Espera! – _cortó a su amiga _– ¿Jensen? ¿El Jensen que protagoniza tu película? ¿El mismo Jensen que hace que se me caiga la baba cada vez que le veo? ¿Ese Jensen? –_ dijo histérica.

-_Supongo... no conozco a otro Jensen ¿O si?-_

- _Woww! No te muevas de casa, voy enseguida_! – Y colgó el teléfono.

Brennan no pudo darle tiempo a decirle que no hacía falta que viniera, que se lo podía contar todo por teléfono. La volvió a llamar pero no contestaba. Salió de la bañera, se secó el pelo, se vistió y se fue hacia el salón donde se encontraba Booth mirando unas cosas en el ordenador.

_-¿Queda algo de café?-_ le preguntó a Booth_- Creo que necesitaré litros si quiero sobrevivir esta mañana...-_

_- Si, he hecho esta mañana, pero por la cara que llevas no sé si el suficiente. ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Ángela viene en camino...-_ cogió una taza y sirvió café- _¿Quieres uno?-_

_- ¿Qué Ángela viene de camino? Creo que será mejor un Whisky_. – Bromeó – _¿Y porque viene?_

_-Pues... porque... porque...-_ no alcanzó a terminar la frase, habían golpeado a la puerta.

Booth se levantó y fue a abrir a Ángela. Al verla intentó fingir una cara de sorpresa.

_- Ángela… ¿Cómo tu por aquí?_ – Le dio un abrazo

_-¿Dónde está Brennan?-_ fue lo primero que dijo cuando terminó de abrazarlo

_- Yo también me alegro de verte Booth, es siempre un placer _– imitó – _Esta en la cocina_ – Cerró la puerta y la siguió.

Ángela salió disparada hacia el comedor, donde también se encontraba la cocina. Se acercó a ella mientras aún bebía.

_-Vaya... si que llegaste rápido_.- le dijo Brennan mientras seguía bebiendo de su café. Ángela se acercó a abrazarla.

_- No pensaba que fueras capaz de hacerlo. Sabes que prefería lo otro pero… Que digo… prefería a Booth. _

_- ¿Yo? Que pasa conmigo? _– dijo Booth al oír su nombre. Ángela lo miró pero no le prestó atención y volvió a girarse hacia Brennan.

_- Me lo tienes que contar todo. No puedo creer que estés con Jensen_.

_- Ya… genial _– Cada vez le parecía más desagradable oír el nombre de ese hombre, por lo que decidió irse para no escucharlo más, ni a Brennan diciendo lo fantástico que era.

-_Pobre Booth…. Mira como lo dejaste. – _Dijo bromeando. Cambió de tema rápidamente. – _¡Jensen!_ – exclamó.

_-Jensen, si... me llamó anoche y salimos a cenar...-_

_- ¿Y luego?_

_-Bueno... luego me vino a dejar y... puede ser que nos hayamos besado y Booth nos haya descubierto- _se sonrojó

_- ¡Lo sabía!_ _Ahora entiendo porque tiene esa cara de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche! Brennan, esta celoso. ¡Igual que tú con Lucy! –_dijo orgullosa -

_-Yo no estoy celosa de esa... además Booth me ha dicho que ha dormido bien-_ se levantó por más café.

_- No te lo crees ni tú. Ni siquiera sientes nada por Jensen, solo lo utilizas para reprimir tus sentimientos hacia Booth_ – Dijo susurrando Ángela para que Booth no la oyera.

_-¿Y eso que importa?... ¿No eres tú la que siempre dice que el amor viene después, con el tiempo?, no es que me vaya a enamorar de él, pero quién sabe...-_

_- Así que lo admites. Sientes Algo por Booth._ – dijo feliz Ángela.

_-No, osea si, somos amigos...-_

_- Negándolo no vas a conseguir nada. Es mejor que tus sentimientos salgan a la luz, si no lo único que vas a lograr es herir a las personas que te quieren, como Jensen._

_-Mira Ángela, te digo la verdad... Booth y yo solo somos compañeros_.-

Ángela se relajo e intentó explicárselo de otro modo- _Cielo… no hay nada de malo en enamorarse, al contrario. Enamorarse en bueno, solo tienes que abrir los ojos para darte cuenta y aceptarlo. Tú ya lo sabes, ahora solo te falta aceptarlo. No lo niegues, hazlo por mí. – _En ese momento Booth salió de la habitación y se acercó a la cocina silenciosamente para no molestar a las chicas.

_-¿Quieres la verdad?-_ Ángela asintió con la cabeza _– Pues aquí la tienes... Sí, estoy enamorada de Booth, tanto, que me duele verlo con esa estúpida... ¿Pero sabes? Eso no importa, lo que yo siento no importa porque él no siente lo mismo, por algo dibujó esa estúpida línea-_

_- Oh cielo…_ - Ángela estaba feliz por lo que había dicho Brennan, pero al ver que se le empezaban a inundar los ojos de lagrimas se sintió muy culpable. Se acercó aún más a ella y la abrazó. – _Oh… ¡mierda! –_ Ángela se separó rápidamente de Brennan a ver a Booth detrás, paralizado.

Booth escucho la última parte de la conversación que estaba teniendo Brennan con Ángela, pero para nada se esperaba que llegara a decir eso. Estaba paralizado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, si ponerse a saltar de alegría o ponerse a llorar. La verdad es que Booth también sentía algo por su compañera, pero había algo que le decía que no siguiera adelante con eso.

- ¿_Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – _Preguntó Ángela, aunque por la cara que tenía él ya sabía la respuesta.

Brennan aun se sentía más mal. Ya le había costado suficiente expresar eso y lo último que querría seria saber que Booth lo sabía. Las lagrimas salían más rápidamente de sus ojos.

_- El suficiente_. – Contesto Booth. No podía parar de mirar a Brennan, se sentía tan mal al verla llorar, y más sabiendo que parte era por su culpa.

Brennan miró a Ángela y suspiró, luego miró a Booth quien abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Temperance se fue de donde estaba y corrió hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

_- Yo…_ - logró decir Booth

_- Déjalo, ya se fue_ – Dijo Ángela.

Booth se pasó la mano por el pelo y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el sofá. Ángela se fue directa a la puerta de la habitación de Brennan para intentar hablar con ella.

_- Cielo, ábreme! Lo siento mucho. –_

Brennan no contestaba y se negaba a abrir la puerta. Después de muchos intentos decidió irse y darse por vencida.

_- Me voy a casa, llámame por favor. Y… Perdóname, de verdad. Me siento fatal._

Al dirigirse hacia la puerta vio a Booth estirado en el sofá con las manos en la cara y la cabeza echada hacia arriba.

_-Booth... ¿Qué te pasa?-_

_- ¿Lo dices en serio? _– Cogió aire- _Estoy hecho un lio. _

_-Perdóname... no quería que esto sucediera así, ¿Sabes? Tal vez Brennan tiene razón...-_ suspiró, ahora era el turno de sacarle a él la información que quería.

_- ¿Razón en qué?_ – Preguntó curioso – _Lo peor de todo es que yo no me había dado cuenta. ¿Como no me lo pudo contar?_

_-¿Y esperabas que lo hiciera?, eres increíble...-_ se sentó en el sofá- _Tienes novia, por si no lo sabías ¿Y aun así esperabas que ella te lo dijera?-_

-_ Lo sé, es solo que… eso es lo que hubiera querido yo. Me siento fatal Ángela. _

_-Me imagino... dime una cosa, ¿Estás enamorado de Lucy? ¿Porque así se llama verdad?-_

_- Si, digo no, si._ – respiró hondo. – Si, _se llama Lucy y no lo sé, ella es genial y si, la quiero pero no tanto como a… -_ Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Miró a Ángela y vio que ya se había dado cuenta – _No quiero hacerle daño Ángela, ella lo es todo para mí_. – Booth se confesó – _Todo termina, algún día todo termina, y no quiero perderla_. _Tenerla como compañera me hace saber que siempre estará allí, a mi lado_. – Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

_-Tienes razón, todo termina, incluso las amistades y el compañerismo, no te sorprendas si ella se aleja de tí, más ahora que sabes su secreto.-_

_- No_ – negó con la cabeza – _ya hemos pasado malos momentos, y siempre los hemos solucionado. Este es otro bache que pasaremos ¿No?_

_-No es lo mismo Booth, antes eran solo compañeros, ahora ya no lo son...-_ se levantó- _Pero te lo advierto, si la haces sufrir te las verás conmigo y con mi padre_ – Rió- _Seguro que no querrás tener tatuada su cara en tu brazo ¿No?, no creo que a tu noviecita le guste-_

- _Sabes, puede que tengas razón, tengo que hablar con ella, tenemos que aclarar las cosas. Si… voy a hablar con ella. –_ Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Temperance.

Ángela decidió irse a casa y Booth a intentar hablar con Brennan. El intentó no le sirvió de nada, porque Brennan se sentía tan avergonzada que prefería no verlo, no quería hablar de ello. Booth se pasó todo el día en casa trabajando en el ordenador y pensando en cómo solucionar el tema, pero no se lo ocurría nada. Entonces llamaron a la puerta, y al abrirla…

_- Oh… genial_. – Dijo al verlo – _¿Que tal Jensen?_

_- Bien, vine a ver a Temperance, llevo todo el día llamándola pero no contestaba y decidí pasarme a verla. ¿Me dejas pasar?_

_- Claro… pasa, está en su habitación pero no sé si te abrirá._

Cuando Jensen entro se encontró a Temperance en el salón, de pie, esperándola.

_- Huesos…_ - dijo Booth sorprendido al verla aquí pero ella no le dio importancia.

Brennan se acercó a Jensen y lo besó apasionadamente.

_-Gracias por las flores...-_ le dijo abrazándolo.

_- Me alegra que te gustaran._

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta otra vez. Booth se acercó a abrir.

_- ¡Lucy!_ – Se acercó a abrazarla – _¿Qué haces aquí? _

Brennan no pudo evitar que una ola de celos se apoderara de ella por lo que volvió a besar a Jensen quien no se opuso ni un instante.

-_Hola Seeley... quería saber si... wow_- se quedó de piedra al ver a Jensen y Temperance- _¿Porqué no me habías dicho que tenías tantos amigos famosos?-_

_- Bueno, si, tampoco lo conozco mucho…_ - se dio la vuelta para observarlo y vio a Brennan besando a Jensen, por lo que se volvió a dar la vuelta para besar a Lucy por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero ella, no se resistió para nada. _– ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar?_

_- Yo también iba a invitar a Temperance a cenar, si queréis podemos ir los cuatro. _

_- No se…_ - Contestó Booth. No tenía ganas de ver a Jensen y a Brennan besándose toda la noche.

_-Pues a mi me encantaría-_ se apresuró a decir Lucy- _Sirve para conocernos más, ya que vosotros dos compartís casa_- miró a Booth y luego a Brennan.

-_Bueno...mmm... voy a cambiarme y salimos...-_ le besó la mejilla a Jensen y desapareció por el pasillo.

_- Está bien… ahora vengo, voy a vestirme._

Salieron a cenar a un restaurante sin mucha clase pero que tiene fama por hacer una comida excelente, y por ser imposible de comer si no es que tienes mesa reservada con meses de antelación. Pero para ellos no hubo ningún problema. Tempeance era muy conocida y Jensen aun más, por lo que les dieron una mesa para cuatro rapidísimamente.

En toda la cena Booth no pudo dejar de mirar a Brennan, se sentía fatal por lo ocurrido anteriormente y aun no habían podido hablar de ello, aunque parecía que a ella eso le daba igual. Lucy no paraba de pasarle las manos por la pierna, cosa que antes a Booth esto le encantaba, pero ahora no se sentía muy cómodo, aunque intentaba disimular lo mejor posible. El único momento en la cena que Brennan tuvo conversación con Booth fue cuando Lucy inició una conversación acerca de ellos.

_-Y bueno... ¿Qué se siente pasar todo el día juntos?-_ preguntó Lucy.- _Debe ser aburrido verse todo el día ¿no?-_

_- No, la verdad, estoy genial con Huesos. Es una mujer fantástica_ – Brennan levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente en los ojos. Lucy se dio cuenta otra vez de esa mirada entre ellos. – _Es la mejor compañera que he tenido y espero que siempre sea así._ – Sus ojos brillaban mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, y la miraba.

_-Las cosas cambian Booth, la gente cambia, te lo dije una vez, nada es eterno_ – suspiró _– Las amistades terminan, las relaciones terminan, ¿Quién sabe?, quizás en un par de meses más no sigamos siendo compañeros...-_

Todos levantaron la mirada a Brennan, les parecía extraña esa respuesta.

_- Espero que no sea nuestro caso_. – Tragó saliva

_-Eso no lo sabe nadie_- bebió un poco de su vaso de vino.

_- Ya…_

La cena siguió su curso hasta que salieron a la calle y decidieron dar una vuelta por el puerto. Hacía una noche muy bonita, se podían ver las estrellas y la luna llena, y el ruido de las olas rompiendo en los barcos daba un ambiente muy agradable. Cuando aún no habían llegado, el teléfono de Jensen sonó. Era una llamada de trabajo, y después de disculparse con Brennan se fue corriendo. Pero por eso, no decidieron dejar de ir a dar una vuelta por el puerto. Se pararon en una esquina donde habían unas barandillas para apoyarse, pero si te acercabas demasiado podían romperse y caerte al agua, eran de madera y muy viejas.

_- Hace una noche preciosa_ – Comentó Booth

-_Hace tres años que no venía aquí...- _comento Temperance.

_- Yo estuve contigo_ – Giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañera, apoyada también en la barandilla observando el mar y la luna.

_-Sí, aun lo recuerdo-_

_-¿Cuando estuviste con ella?-_ pregunto Lucy curiosa.

_- Hace tres años, aquí. Ella no estaba pasando por un buen momento y… estuve con ella en todo momento. _

_-Ya veo…-_ dijo algo enojada por lo que se acababa de enterar mientras se apoyaba en la baranda al lado de Temperance.

_-¡Cuidado!-_ le dijo ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había roto.

Lucy cayó al mar. Booth, sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró tras ella. No fue difícil encontrarla porque no paraba de gritar. La agarró y la llevó nadando hasta la orilla de la playa, donde les estaba esperando Brennan.

_- ¿Estás bien?_ – le preguntó Booth a Lucy al salir del agua.

_-¡No!-_ se levanto furiosa - _¿Porqué lo hiciste?-_ le pregunto a Brennan.

_-¿Qué?... ¿Estás loca?-_

_-¿Me lo vas a negar?...-_ miró a Seeley- _¡Ella me empujó!-_

_- Eh… tranquilas_. – Dijo poniéndose en medio de las dos – _Olvidémoslo todo, estamos bien y esto es lo que importa._

_-¿Hasta cuando la vas a defender?-_ le preguntó Lucy, furiosa- _¿Acaso no lo viste?-_

_-¿Sabes?-_ le dijo Brennan- _Podéis pensar lo que queráis, yo tengo mi conciencia tranquila_- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle.

_-Claro… ¡Ahora te vas!, cuando lograste arruinarme la noche_.- le gritó Lucy.

_- No espera, no te vayas_ – Suplicó Booth, pero no le hizo caso, siguió andando, y cada vez más rápido. – _¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué dices que te empujó?_

_-¿Acaso no la viste?... ¡Qué va!, seguro que le estabas mirando otras cosas-_

_- ¿Pero te estas oyendo? ¿Estás viendo lo que eres capaz de hacer por celos?_ – Dijo furioso _– Te he dicho mil veces que entre ella y yo no hay nada. _

_-Pues eso no es lo que se ve a simple vista, no quiero compartirte y mucho menos con ella, tendrás que elegir.-_

_- ¿Me estás haciendo elegir entre ella o tu? – _

_-Sí, no te hagas el que no entiendes… no la quiero a ella en el medio así que tendrás que decidir por alguna de las dos-_

_- Entonces lo siento. Ha sido un placer conocerte._ – Booth no dudó ni un momento en la respuesta, se dio la vuelta y echo a correr detrás de Brennan.

Después de una larga carrera Booth se empezó a dar por vencido, pensaba que ya no la encontraría, pero en un momento que giró la cabeza para cruzar la calle, allí la vio, al final de la calle, con la mano levantada intentando parar un taxi.

_- ¡Huesos_!– gritó desesperado y ya cansado de correr tanto. – _Huesos, ¡espera! No subas._– Siguió su carrera con el fin de llegar antes de que subiera al taxi, y lo logró. Booth bajó la cabeza hasta la ventanilla del conductor y le dijo que ya se podía ir, que no subía nadie. Cuando el taxi arrancó Booth se quedo delante de Brennan. – _Si que andas rápido, me costó alcanzarte – _Bromeó

_-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Vienes a regañarme porque según tu noviecita la empuje a propósito?-_

_- ¿Qué? ¡No! – _Dijo aun cogiendo aire del cansancio de correr tanto – _Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no lo hiciste. Y… también la conozco lo suficiente para saber que es capaz de planear eso para hacer que me aleje de ti. Es muy celosa._

_-Pues tal vez consiga lo que quiere ¿No?... que nos separemos-_

_- Veo que la que no me conoce lo suficiente eres tú. – Se puso serio – ¿Crees que sería capaz de permitir eso? Porque entonces estas muy equivocada. –_ Poso su mano el cara de Brennan y le acarició la mejilla. – _¿Has estado llorando?_ – Le preguntó cuando vio sus ojos rojos y algo llenos de lágrimas.

_-No… es alergia_- desvió la mirada.

- _Ya…Oye, mira, no tienes que preocuparte más por Lucy, no la volveremos a ver. O eso espero. Ya se terminó todo. –_ Ahora la acarició también con la otra mano en la otra mejilla.

_-¿Cómo?... lo siento, Booth ¿Ha sido mi culpa?-_ sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

_- Eh… no, no fue tu culpa, incluso te tengo que dar las gracias, no me había dado cuenta de cómo era hasta hoy. Tú me abriste los ojos. Venga, tranquila, no fue tu culpa, no llores_. – Booth intentaba consolarla, mientras que con las manos que tenía en su cara las pasó detrás de la cabeza y la empujó suavemente hacia él, donde se quedó hundida en su pecho.

_-Booth… no deberías abrazarme_- trató de alejarse de él.

_- ¿Por qué?_ – Dijo él retirándose de ella apenado por ese comentario.

_-Porque… porque no, ya sabes la verdad y si me abrazas solo complicarás más las cosas._

Booth ya sabía a que se estaba refiriendo. Él conocía los sentimientos que tenia hacia él, pero ella no conocía los que él tenía hacia ella, así que decidió mostrárselos como ella había hecho esa misma mañana. Booth volvió a romper esa distancia que les había separado, le sujetó la cara delicadamente y la besó con un beso suave pero a la vez intenso. Brennan no puso resistencia alguna a lo que Booth estaba haciendo. Fue un beso corto, pero lo suficientemente largo como para mostrarle a Brennan su significado. Booth se separó de ella y la abrazó, posando sus manos en su cadera y su espalda. Brennan esta vez no puso ninguna objeción a lo que estaba pasando, por lo que también lo rodeo con sus brazos e inundó su cara en el pecho de su compañero mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos aun rojos.

_-¿Booth?-_

_- Dime_ – dijo suavemente.

_-¿Porqué lo hiciste?-_

_- Porqué te quiero y no puedes ser mía. Solo quería que vieras lo que yo también siento_. – Hubo un silencio _– Perdóname si te molestó_ – concluyó suavemente.

_-¿No puedo?-_ se separó de él confundida- _Explícamelo porque claramente no entiendo nada.-_

Booth respiro hondo y soltó el aire antes de empezárselo a contar todo.

_- Somos compañeros Huesos, ante todo_. – Vio la cara de Brennan de desconfianza y decidió contarle la verdad – _Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo a perderte, a que todo termine algún día, a hacerte daño y… y que nuestra relación no vuelva a ser la misma, como la que tenemos ahora o simplemente no volverte a ver. No puedo esperar que lo aceptes o que lo entiendas. No soy un hombre hecho para ti, no estoy a tu altura… Jensen es un buen tío que…_ - Brennan no le dejó terminar la frase.

_-¡Pero yo te quiero a ti!... no a él, no me importa que él sea bueno o guapo o famoso, a mí solo me importas tú…-_

_- No… no me digas eso. Por favor. Ya es lo suficientemente difícil como para que aun lo compliques más…_ _Ve con Jensen, llámalo, hazme feliz._ – Intentó fingir una sonrisa.

_-¿Verme con Jensen te hace feliz?-_ rió sarcásticamente- _Creí oír que me querías… creo que lo imaginé-_

_- Y te quiero. Es solo que… verte con una persona que te puede hacer feliz me hace feliz. _

_-Eso es ridículo Booth…-_ se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

_- Eh… ehh... Para, para_ – la agarró del brazo y ella se giró lentamente. Cuando la miró vio que sus ojos ya se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. – _Mira… lo siento, no quería decírtelo de este modo, pero todo irá mejor si solo somos compañeros. No nos ha ido mal estos 5 años ¿no?_ – Bromeó y Brennan sonrió – _Piénsalo racionalmente, como a ti te gusta._

_-Ok…-_ suspiró_- Lo intentaré_- dijo antes de marcharse.

**Gracias por todos los que leísteis el fic. Creo que cada vez son mas largos (:**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que no nos queráis matar.**

**Os agradecemos que dejéis coments.**

**Y próximamente el cap. 4 ¿Qué pasará el domingo en casa de Brennan?**


	4. Un domingo en familia

**Estos personajes no nos pertenecen, todo es de Fox, excepto nuestra imaginación ;P**

_Día 4: Un domingo en familia_

Aunque esa noche para ambos había sido agotadora no pudieron recuperar fuerzas. Ni Booth ni Brennan lograban dormir, sobre todo Brennan. Booth ya llevaba una noche sin poder dormir gracias a las imágenes que se le venían a la cabeza de Jensen y Brennan cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Ella, en cambio, no pudo mantener los ojos cerrados durante más de 5 minutos después de la conversación que había tenido con Booth. Ella no quería que todo terminase así, y más sabiendo los sentimientos que compartían el uno por el otro, pero también, pensado de una manera racional Booth tenía razón, y eso era una cosa que no soportaba, odiaba que hacer las cosas correctamente llevara consecuencias, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de ambos. Aunque la decisión que tenía que tomar ya estaba clara, no podía dormir. Eran las tres de la mañana y tenía los ojos como dos platos. Después de tomar dos tilas para intentar relajarse, intentó pensar otras maneras por las cuales pudiera recuperar el sueño, y una de esas era hablar con Booth. Si, ella no estaba muy segura de su decisión, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era dormir, por lo que no descartó la idea y se dirigió con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones de seda azul marino hacia la habitación donde estaba durmiendo su compañero. La puerta estaba entreabierta, puso la mano en el pomo y empujó lentamente para ver si estaba dormido. Booth se encontraba de espaldas a ella, por lo que no pudo saberlo. Entró lentamente en la habitación, mínimamente iluminada por la luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana. Se le quedó mirando de pie unos segundos y luego decidió sentarse en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, y lentamente le posó su mano en el hombro para después, suavemente, moverlo mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Booth se asustó cuando notó que alguien a las 3:17 de la mañana le estaba despertando.

_- ¡Huesos! – _Se medio inclinó haciendo fuerza con los brazos- _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Pasó algo?_ – Dijo algo preocupado.

-No, o sea si, está todo bien… es solo que quería hablar contigo…-

_- ¿Ahora? Son las 3 de la madrugada Huesos. ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana y contármelo mientras desayunamos?_

_-Es que no puedo dormir- _suspiró_- Y si no te lo digo no creo que pueda hacerlo-_

_- Esta bien…_ - Dijo sentándose también en la cama. Cruzó los brazos intentando tapar su pecho desnudo _– ¿De qué se trata?_

_-Estuve pensando… y creo que tienes razón_-

_- Claro que tengo razón_ – Estaba algo dormido y no se enteraba mucho de lo que le decía Brennan _- ¿En que tengo razón?_

Ella rió_- En que no podemos ser nada más que compañeros… y amigos ¿Por qué aun quieres ser mi amigo verdad?- _le miró a los ojos.

_- Ah… _- suspiró – _Me alegro que estés de acuerdo _– intentó fingir una sonrisa, aunque no se qué le salió exactamente – _Por supuesto que seremos amigos. Siempre_. – Remarcó esa última palabra.

_-Claro… amigos, siempre_- bajó la mirada- _Puedes… ¿Puedo hacer algo, solo por esta vez?-_

_- Claro… dime._

Brennan se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando si debía decírselo o no, hasta que cogió un poco de coraje- ¿_Puedo besarte?... por última vez… juro que después no vuelvo a hacerlo-_

_- Huesos... no… yo… -_ Se quedó pensando unos segundos. –

_-Sabía que no debía pedírtelo… yo, lo siento Booth-_ se levantó rápidamente de la cama, lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Booth la agarró de la mano antes de que pudiera salir de allí. Ella, avergonzada, se volvió a sentar en la cama pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más.

_- Solo un beso. Nuestro último beso._

Booth se acercó lentamente a Brennan, cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro. Brennan, aunque sabía que solo sería un beso y que no significaría nada estaba muy nerviosa, aunque no sé si tanto como Booth. Para Booth, besar a Brennan, besarla solo una vez, era una cosa muy complicada, él, si la besaba, sabía que no pararía nunca, pero tenía que intentar controlarse.

Booth posó sus labios suavemente encima de los de Brennan, y como había imaginado sería imposible parar. Ese beso duró más de lo que dura "un beso" normal, pero ese beso llevó a otro, y ese a otro, hasta que sin darse cuenta estaban los dos tumbados en la cama besándose apasionadamente a las 3 de la mañana. Llegó un momento en que esos besos empezaron a llegar más lejos. Booth empezó a besarle el cuello, y lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar a un punto en que había una cosa que le molestaba, levantó la cabeza y mirándola fijamente a esos ojos celestes que, bajo la luz mágica de la noche aun parecían brillar más y, lentamente le fue quitando su camiseta de tirantes. Brennan no paraba de acariciarlo y mirarlo fijamente mientras lo besaba, lo que siempre había desando hacer pero que nunca había podido probar. En ese momento, Brennan le estaba besando el cuello cuando Booth reaccionó.

_- Huesos._ – No contestaba – _Huesos para. Esto… esto no está bien. _

_-No hables…-_ volvió a besarle.

El no pudo resistirse y la siguió besando, pero en pocos segundos más volvió a lo mismo.

_- No, Huesos, lo siento_. – Se intentó separar de ella porque sabía que si no sería incapaz – _Lo siento, no puedo, no podemos, somos compañeros y…_

_-Tienes razón… perdóname, tengo que irme_- se levantó rápido_- Buenas noches-_ y desapareció.

El intento de Brennan para dormir no le sirvió de nada. Si antes le costaba, ahora ya lo daba por imposible, al igual que Booth. Después de una larga noche en vela decidieron levantarse, y al mismo tiempo. Sus habitaciones, al encontrarse una enfrente la otra, al abrir las puertas y dar un paso adelante para dirigirse a la cocina a desayunar, se encontraron cara a cara, uno enfrente al otro, sin decir nada.

_- Yo… lo siento. Por lo de anoche_. – Dijo Booth finalmente

_-Yo también lo siento, no debería habértelo pedido_-

_- No… es solo que… no quería que terminara así._ – Cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro.

_-¿No? ¿Y cómo querías que terminara entonces?-_

Booth, dispuesto a enseñarle como hubiera querido que terminara esa noche se acercó y rompió el espacio que les separaba el uno del otro, posó su mano en su mentón y sus labios empezaron a rozarse, pero eso no pudo llegar más allá. El timbre de la puerta no paraba de sonar y se oía una voz de mujer de fondo.

_- Creo que iré a abrir_ – dijo Booth separándose de ella. Brennan, en cambio se quedó allí, pensando en que habría pasado si no llegan a llamar a la puerta.

Booth, también maldiciendo que ese momento fuera interrumpido se acercó de no muy buen humor hacia la puerta para abrirla, y cuando vio quien había detrás, su humor cambió completamente.

- _¡Hey campeón!_ – Dijo Booth agachándose a abrazar a su hijo.

_- Lo siento Seeley, se que tenía que traértelo dos horas más tarde pero me surgió una urgencia y… en fin… pasaré sobre las 7 de la tarde a buscarlo. Adiós Parker_ – Decía Rebecca mientras le daba un beso a su hijo.

_- Está bien. Entra campeón._ – Cerró la puerta. – _Huesos, mira quien está aquí._

_-¿Quién?-_ se dirigió hacia la puerta- _Hey Parker_- le sonrió-

_- ¡Hola Huesos! _

_- ¿Desayunaste ya?_ – dijo Booth mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

_- No mucho. Mamá tenía prisa._

Booth preparo desayuno para todos y lo llevo a la mesa donde les estaba esperando Brennan y Parker, donde no paraban de reír.

_- ¡A desayunar! –_ Dijo mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa _– ¿De qué reis tanto preguntó?_

_-¡De nada!-_ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, por lo que volvieron a reír.

_- Sabes papá… hace mucho sol hoy._ – Dijo Parker mirándolo fijamente.

_- ¿Y?_

_- Podemos ir a la piscina_. – Dijo ahora mirando a Brennan.

_-Pues claro, id, para eso les he dado la llave ¿No?_- le sonrió.

_- Claro que iremos, pero solo si vienes tú también_ – dijo Booth mirándola fijamente.

_- ¡Sí! Que venga que venga_. – dijo Parker botando en la silla.

_-Mmmhhh-_ rió_- Está bien…-_

Terminaron de comer el impresionante desayuno que había preparado Booth, y después de estar un rato viendo la televisión decidieron ir a la piscina. Booth y Parker estaban en el sofá esperando a que saliera Brennan de ponerse su bikini.

_- ¿Por qué tardas tanto Huesos?_ – En ese momento salió de su habitación, con unos shorts y una camisa de verano. _– Al fin. Vámonos._

Llegaron al ático del edificio y tal y como les contó Brennan en el ascensor, allí nunca había nadie, y nadie significaba nadie. Estaban los tres solos, por lo que pudieron elegir el lugar más cómodo. Brennan se sentó en una hamaca a leer un libro que hacía tiempo que tenia empezado. Booth y Parker se quitaron la camisa que les cubría y saltaron sin pensárselo dos veces a la piscina. Empezaron a jugar dentro del agua como dos niños, aunque la verdad es que allí solo había uno. Jugaron al juego del Marco Polo, al juego de perseguirse bajo el agua y al de ver quien salta más alto. Brennan de vez en cuando les observaba porque en realidad le gustaba ver esa escena, Booth comportándose como un niño y radiado de felicidad. Hubo un momento en que Parker y Booth se aburrían y decidieron llamarla para que se incorporara al juego.

_- ¡Huesos! ¡Huesos! Ven ¿porque no vienes aquí dentro? ¡El agua esta genial!_ –Dijo Booth mientras jugaba con Parker dentro la piscina.

_- Si Huesos, juega con nosotros. Es muy divertido. _

_-Mhh no lo sé, el agua se ve muy fría-_

_- ¿Qué pasa Huesos? ¿Tienes miedo al agua?_

_- ¿Sabes nadar?_ – Preguntó Parker y después se rió con su padre del chiste.

Brennan sonrió con malicia _– Claro que sé nadar… y no Booth, no le tengo miedo al agua_- se levantó dejando su libro en la mesita más cercana y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta lentamente.

Brennan fue dejando poco a poco cada prenda que se quitaba en el suelo mientras avanzaba hacia la piscina donde se encontraban Booth y Parker. Cada movimiento que daba, y todo lo que decía, a Booth le importaba, pero cuando la vio con es bikini rojo se quedó paralizado, mirándola, con la boca medio abierta, mientras Parker le iba tirando agua en la cara. Brennan terminó su striptease tirando los pantalones al suelo y es cuando empezó a correr, tirándose finalmente de cabeza al agua. Booth, por eso, no podía parar de mirarla, había algo que no le permitía retirar la vista de ella y dejar sin funcionamiento las otras partes del cuerpo.

_- ¿Qué te pasa papá?_

_- Eh… -_ Volvió al vista a su hijo – _Nada _– Y le sonrió mientras le volvía a subir a sus espaldas para volverlo a lanzar al agua.

Booth, Brennan y Parker se pasaron más tiempo del que tenían pensado en el agua. La verdad es que Brennan hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien, nunca se habría imaginado que dentro de una piscina se pudieran hacer tantas cosas distintas y sin aburrirte nada. Ya era casi la hora de comer, por lo que decidieron salir de la piscina y estirarse al Sol para secarse e ir a preparar la comida.

Pusieron unas toallas en el suelo. La de Parker, la más pequeñita se encontraba en medio de los dos. Hacía mucho Sol y tuvieron tentaciones de no volverse a tirar al agua, pero lograron resistirse y sujetar a Parker para que no se lanzara directo.

_- Y… ¿Sois novios?_ – Preguntó Parker

Booth y Brennan se levantaron un poco y se miraron fijamente, no sabían que contestarle. ¿Estaban juntos? No. ¿Se querían? Sí. Pero como le cuentas todo eso a un niño de 8 años, no se puede, por lo que Booth dijo algo dudoso:

_- No._

_- Y… entonces… ¿Por qué mirabas a Huesos con esa cara cuando se estaba quitando la ropa?-_ Dijo sonriendo.

Brennan levanto la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Booth fijamente a los ojos, donde podía mostrar vergüenza y confusión.

_- Pues… por… por…_ - Estaba intentando buscar una excusa, pero en ese momento estaba más atento en imaginar en que estaría pensando ella de él que no de su hijo de él, así que tenía que buscar una excusa suficientemente buena para poder engañar a una mujer de un cociente intelectual espectacular.

_-¿Tienes hambre Parker?-_ preguntó Brennan cuando vio que Booth no tenía intenciones de responder.

_- ¡Sí! ¡Mucha! _

_- Bien_ – dijo Booth al ver que Parker ya se había interesado por otro tema – _Vamos a comer entonces_. - Le dedicó una sonrisa a Brennan para agradecerle de la que le había salvado. Brennan le respondió con otra.

Se terminaron de secar con las toallas y se fueron hacia el ascensor, donde les dejo al piso de Brennan. Parker se puso a ver la televisión mientras Booth y Brennan hacían la comida. Todo salió como se esperaba, tuvieron una comida agradable en la mesa del comedor. Al terminar Booth, se ofreció para fregar los platos y obviamente Brennan no puso ninguna objeción, se sentó en el sofá junto con Parker, y se pusieron a ver dibujos animados.

_-¿Te la has pasado bien hoy?-_ le preguntó el pequeño.

_- Si, mucho_. – dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo – _¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo pasaste?_

_- Geniaaaaaal!_ – dijo dando botes en el sofá.

_- Me alegro_ – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_- Oye… ¿Porqué papá y tu vivís juntos si no sois novios?_

_- Bueno, dos amigos también pueden vivir juntos_ – Dijo con una sonrisa

_- ¿Y porque no sois novios?_

_- Pues… pues por… -_ Brennan no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, porque ni ella sabía la respuesta. _– Yo ya tengo pareja Parker._

_- ¡No es verdad! –_ dijo Parker algo enfadado.

_- Si es verdad, se llama Jensen._

_- ¡No!_ – Se cruzó de brazos y se fue corriendo a su padre. Brennan se quedó algo confusa ante la situación.

_- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa campeón? –_ dijo Booth al ver a Parker gritar y venir directo hacia él.

_-Es que… es que…-_ le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo abrazó.

Booth se agacho y le secó las lágrimas con el dedo.

_- Shhh... no llores, cuéntame que ocurre_. – dijo algo preocupado.

_-Es que Huesos me ha dicho que tiene novio_- miró al piso. – _Se llama Jensen-_

_- Si, así es. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? _

_-Ella no puede tener novio_- susurró.

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_-¡Porque huesos es nuestra!-_ le miró, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.- _Huesos es nuestra novia, no puede tener tres novios a la vez ¡Eso está mal!-_

_- ¿Porque dices que es tu novia?_ – Dijo Booth tartamudeando – _¿No eres muy peque para tener novia? – _dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_-Bueno… no es que sea mi novia… pero… ¡¡Huesos es nuestra!! ¡NUESTRA!, no de él-_ se cruzó de brazos.

_- Nah… Huesos es nuestra, él solo tiene a la aburrida Temperance. Nosotros nos quedamos con la divertida, graciosa y hermosa Huesos. Salimos ganando_ – Le guiñó un ojo y Parker sonrió.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Booth fue corriendo a abrir dejando a su hijo más tranquilo ahora atrás.

_- Hola Rebecca, si que llegas puntual. Son las 7 en punto_. – dijo mirando su reloj.

_-Siempre he sido puntual Seeley- _le sonrió- _Además Parker aun tiene que arreglar sus cosas para sus clases de mañana.-_

_- Está bien, ahora le llamo. Pasa –_ Rebecca entró y cerró la puerta mientras Booth iba a buscar a su Parker.

Parker volvió corriendo hacia su madre gritando.

_- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! _– La abrazó – _¡Hoy hemos ido a la piscina! Ha sido muy divertido_. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_-Pues qué bien… ¿Le has dado las gracias a la Dra. Brennan?-_ le preguntó- _Tienes suerte que la novia de tu padre tenga piscina_- le acarició el pelo.

Booth no contestó a esa afirmación pero se despidió a toda prisa. – _Está bien Rebecca, nos vemos el domingo de la semana que viene. Ve a darle las gracias y un beso a Huesos campeón_ – Parker se fue corriendo hacia Brennan que aun estaba en el sofá sentada observando la escena, le dio un beso y las gracias, luego se fue hacia su padre, le abrazó y entró en el ascensor donde se encontraba su madre.

Booth al cerrar la puerta respiró profundamente y se fue al sofá junto a Brennan.

_- Que día más agotador…_ -dijo mientras se dejaba caer al sofá-

_-Ajá…-_ suspiró y luego de unos minutos de silencio volvió a hablar- _¿Vas a decirme que cara era la que hablaba Parker cuando estábamos en la piscina?-_

_- Eh… ¿Qué cara? No sé que decía Parker_… - intentó disimular, pero no lo hizo muy bien.

_-Booth, sabes perfectamente lo que decía Parker, el es un muy buen observador_- sonrió.

_- Ya… tienes razón. –_ dijo mirándola fijamente en los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio- _No podía quitarte los ojos de encima._

_-¿Y por qué?-_ se hizo la desentendida.

_- Pues… pues porque eres realmente preciosa_. _Y en la piscina yo… cuando te quitaste la ropa yo… _

Brennan no dijo nada, simplemente porque no sabía cómo responder ante eso, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó completamente a él y le besó en los labios por un largo rato.

_-Booth… lo siento, no debí…- _se disculpó cuando se separaron.

_- Nah… tranquila, ahora estamos en paces_ – ella sonrió y él, la volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue más intenso que el primero. – _Ahora… ahora ya no._

_-Puedo arreglarlo…-_ volvió a besarle, esta vez terminó recostada en el sillón con Booth encima de ella.

Y así fue, lo arregló. Ese beso llego muy lejos, más de lo que se imaginaría al besarlo al principio. ¿Qué hacia ese hombre para hacerla hacer estas cosas? Habían llegado a un acuerdo y era totalmente incapaz de cumplirlo, aunque en realidad ella sabía que era lo mejor. Ese momento tan descontrolado fue interrumpido por una vibración en su pantalón. Brennan se asustó al principio, pero al volver a la realidad, vio que se trataba de su teléfono. Lo sacó, y contestó sin mirar siquiera quien era, cosa que tendría que haber hecho, pero en ese momento estaba pensando en otras cosas, no tenía la cabeza para fijarse en una pantallita. Cuando contestó, se arrepintió de no haber mirado antes quien era, pero intentó escapar de esa situación lo antes posible.

_-Brennan…- _

_- Hola, soy Jensen. ¿Te llamé en un mal momento? ¿Estás ocupada?_

_-No… no… no lo estoy ¿Cómo has estado?_ – Booth le seguía besando el cuello

_- Bien, trabajando mucho. Esto… tengo esta noche libre… te apetece que vayamos a cenar y luego no se… podemos ir a mi apartamento a tomar algo… si quieres claro. _

_-Ohh bueno…-_ no podía concentrase en nada más que en los labios de Booth recorriendo sensualmente su cuello _- … Creo… que hoy no puedo… ¿Te parece si te llamo mañana?-_

_- Si… llama mañana_ – dijo Booth mientras se volvía a concentrar en sus labios.

_- Claro… ¿Qué ha sido eso?_ – Pregunto Jensen al oír la voz de alguien al teléfono.

_-¿Qué ha sido qué?-_ pregunto Brennan.

_- Ese ruido… ¿Con quién estas?_ – preguntó algo celoso.

_-Con… Booth, viendo la televisión_-

_- Ah… bien… y… ¿no podrás venir conmigo porque tienes que ver la televisión con Booth?_

_-No… es que… tengo que terminar de escribir un capitulo de mi nuevo libro_…-

_- Ah… bueno, da igual, tranquila. Llámame mañana_ – concluyó – _Tengo muchas ganas de verte._ – Colgó el teléfono

Temperance no alcanzó tan siquiera a colgar, Booth le había arrebatado el teléfono lanzándolo al piso mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Siguieron así unos minutos hasta que Booth comenzó a besar su cuello otra vez, luego sus hombros, y cuando llegó cerca de su escote Brennan lo empujó hacia el otro lado del sillón y se levanto rápidamente.

_-Esto… lo siento Booth, pero… tú me dijiste que entre nosotros no podía haber nada, y yo… estoy con Jensen…-_

_- Si… tienes razón, lo siento. Sabes que no me puedo resistir cuando me besas_. – Se levantó y se acercó a ella nuevamente.

_-Yo… debería llamar a…-_ no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, se estaban besando otra vez.

Simplemente no podían dejar de besarse, Booth la tenia completamente pegada a su cuerpo mientras la cogía de la cintura a la vez que Brennan tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, de vez en cuando le acariciaba el pelo, siguieron así un buen rato hasta que Temperance decidió que llevaban mucha ropa encima e intentó quitarle la camiseta a Booth.

- _Jensen… llámalo…_ – le costó mucho pronunciar esas palabras, pero finalmente salieron.

_-No… no quiero…-_ le cogió la cara entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo _-… solo quiero estar contigo…-_

_- Y yo_ – y la siguió besando – _Pero… tienes que hacerlo. Sabes que yo no soy capaz de parar y… si no lo haces tú yo… llámalo._ – Y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez en la mejilla para luego separarse y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-_Está bien…-_ le miró con ojos llorosos _- … Llamaré…-_ se acercó a coger su móvil y marcar el número de Jensen.

_- Lo siento…_ - susurró Booth mientras ella marcaba el número en su teléfono.

_- ¿Temperance?_ – Respondieron a la llamada.

_-Si… soy yo… ¿Podemos vernos ahora?-_

_- No tenías que escrib… Sí, claro. Iba hacia al Dinner. ¿Nos vemos allí en 15 minutos?_

_-Sí… nos vemos_- colgó y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse sin mirar a Booth cuando pasó por su lado.

Brennan se marcho de casa sin despedirse siquiera, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. Booth se quedó hecho polvo en el sofá, tirado y arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Solo con pensar en lo que podría estar haciendo ahora con Brennan le ponía frenético. _'Como pude ser tan estúpido' _se repetía constantemente, y pagaba su mal humor con la almohada. Después de un eterno partido de baseball se fue directamente a la cama, pensando en lo que podría estar haciendo ahora Brennan con Jensen. Otra noche sin dormir.

_**Próximamente**__**: **__¿Que pasará el lunes por la mañana cuando Booth se la encuentre desayunando en el comedor? ¿Qué tipo de conversación tendrán? ¿Cómo terminará? ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? Todas las respuestas en el cap. 5.___

**Espero que os haya gustado la continuación (:**

**Aceptamos sugerencias y agradecemos todos los reviews ;)**


	5. Confusión

**Estos personajes no nos pertenecen, todo es de Fox, excepto nuestra imaginación ;P**

_Día 5: Confusión:_

Booth intentaba encontrar la llave que necesitaba para poder entrar en casa. Hacia una hora que se había levantado e iba por el mundo como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, aunque en realidad era medio cierto. Al final logró entrar la llave en la cerradura, por lo que la puerta se abrió, aunque al ver que le esperaba detrás hubiera preferido no encontrar la llave nunca.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? _– Dijo Booth al ver a Jensen sonreír mientras se bebía su café.

_-Bebo mi café ¿No lo ves?-_ se lo acercó a la cara.

- _Querrás decir mi café. ¡Y esto que llevo aquí son mis bollos!_ – dijo sacudiendo la bolsa donde llevaba el desayuno que había ido a comprar. Se acerco a la mesa donde dejo los bollos y le hizo una pregunta sin levantar la vista – _Has… ¿has pasado la noche aquí?_

_ -No… hemos llegado hace unos minutos, Temperance está cambiándose-_

_-Ah… en tu casa. Bien _

_-Sí… no queríamos molestar a media noche o algo_- sonrió.

- _Ya… sois muy considerados_ – dijo irónicamente. Brennan salió de la habitación en ese momento – _Buenos días –_ Se la quedó mirando fijamente.

Brennan le miró fijo también – _Me alegro que sean buenos para ti-_

_-¿Acaso para ti no lo son?-_ dijo Jensen mientras se le acercaba. _-Déjame ver…-_ le besó apasionadamente por unos segundos- _Ahora sí lo son-_

_- ¿Queréis un bollito? – _dijo Booth para cambiar rápidamente de tema e intentar que se separasen un poco. No soportaba ver a Brennan tan cerca de él.

_-Yo sí-_ Jensen le quitó a Booth el que tenía en la mano- _Están buenísimos…-_ le acercó un poco a la boca de Brennan- _¿Quieres?_- sonrió.

_-No, gracias_- le besó la mejilla – _Solo quiero un café, necesito despertar… no hemos dormido mucho que digamos-_

_-¿Podríais tener esta conversación en otro momento? –_ Se le notaron demasiado los celos – _Quiero decir que ya son las 9… y tenemos cita con Sweets a las 9:30. ¿Nos vamos ya? –_ Le pregunto a Brennan mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-Está bien… vamos- le dijo a Booth mientras le daba un último y apasionado beso a Jensen.

Después de un largo viaje en el coche de Booth sin decir palabra llegaron al edificio donde tendrían la primera consulta semanal con Sweets. Subieron al piso en ascensor sin tampoco decir ni una palabra, solo se iban mirando de vez en cuando. Al llegar delante de la consulta Booth ni se paró, abrió la puerta con toda fuerza haciéndola rebotar contra la pared de detrás mientras se dejó caer en el sofá con los brazos cruzados. Brennan lo siguió más calmada. Sweets iba a hacer una actividad pero al verlos de ese modo decidió callarse y observar. Ya eran las 9:50 y todo seguía igual. Sweets no paraba de hacer anotaciones en su libreta por cada mirada que se daban, aunque a ellos les daba igual.

- _¿Y el motivo de que estéis así cual es? - _ Preguntó Sweets con el bolígrafo en la mano para poder anotar rápidamente al responder.

_-¿Así cómo?-_ pregunto Brennan.

_- Con esa actitud, enfadados, sin decir palabra. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?_

_- No, estamos bien. _– Contestó Booth con frialdad.

_-No, ¡qué va! entre nosotros nunca pasa nada…-_ miró a Booth_- ¿Verdad?- _le preguntó.

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Dímelo tú, has estado extraño desde el desayuno y no has dicho nada en todo el camino-_

_- ¿Yo? ¿Porque siempre tengo la culpa de todo? Eras tú la que estabas con Jen… _- paró al ver que iba a decir y miró a Sweets. Brennan sonreía_ – Ves… ya estamos hablando. No pasa nada entre nosotros. –_ Sonrió

_-O sea que la culpa es mía por estar con Jensen… gracias por aclarármelo-_

_- No he dicho nada de Jensen. ¿He dicho algo de Jensen Sweets? No dije nada, sacaste tú el tema. No tengo ningún problema con Jensen. No. Ninguno. – _Miró a Brennan y le sonrió.

_-Claro, no tienes ningún problema…-_ miró a Sweets- _¿Ya terminamos?, tengo que avanzar algunas cosas en el lab antes de ir a almorzar, con Jensen- _remarcó el nombre de su novio

- _¿Otra vez?_ - Dijo sin dejar tiempo para pensar en una respuesta más elaborada _– Bueno… quiero decir… ¿Volverás a ver a Jensen hoy? ¿Otra vez? No… no es que me importe pero… pensaba que… ¿Por qué me iras así? ¡No estoy celoso!_

_-¿Dije yo que estabas celoso?- _le miró y luego negó con la cabeza_- Eso lo has dicho tu solito-_

_- Yo no… _- respiró fondo_ – ¿Podemos cambiar de tema Sweets?_

_-¿Porqué? Creo que esta conversación se ha puesto bastante interesante, ahora dime… Cuál es tu problema con Jensen-_

_- Mira… no tengo ningún problema con Jensen, al contrario, si fui yo quien te dijo que te fueras a cenar con él en la noche cundo nos estábamos bes… - miró a Sweets – cuando estábamos divirtiendo viendo la televisión… –_ hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia adelante para que supiera a que se estaba refiriendo, aunque en verdad ya se acordaba de lo que había pasado –_ Asi que… nada, ningún problema con Jensen. Aunque… me gusto mucho ver la televisión contigo y… - _Se quedó mirando fijamente a Brennan a los ojos.

-_No te creo_ – le dijo seriamente _– Si te hubiese gustado ver la televisión conmigo no me habrías dicho que me fuera con Jensen-_

- _Pues es cierto, me encanta ver la televisión contigo, pero sabes que no podemos hacerlo._

_- ¿No pueden ver la televisión juntos? –_Preguntó Sweets al no entender nada.

_-No, no podemos… amo los documentales y claramente Booth no – _se levantó y salió rápidamente de la oficina.

_- ¡Huesos! – _Booth salió tras ella rápidamente.

_- Esta bien chicos, nos vemos el miércoles a las 10. Adiós – _Antes de que terminara la frase ya no había nadie en la sala.

Booth empezó a correr al verla al final del pasillo, la agarró del brazo mientras abría una puerta y la entraba a dentro.

- _¿Qué te pasa Huesos? ¿A que ha venido eso?_

_-¿A que ha venido qué?- _trató de soltarse_ – Ya te lo dije, tengo que terminar algo antes de ir con Jensen._

_- No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que solucionemos esto. – _La miró fijamente_ – Sabes que podría estar viendo la telev… besándote todo el día, sabes que estar contigo es lo que más feliz me haría, pero no… podemos. No quiero que estemos así._

_-¿No puedes estar conmigo o no quieres?- _le miró fijo_ – Ya te dije que no te creo-_

_- ¡No puedo! –_ Le agarró los brazos para que prestara más atención-_ ¿Has pensando alguna vez que pasaría si lo nuestro no funcionara? Todo termina algún día Huesos… y no quiero separarme de ti, no lo soportaría… _– Los ojos se le empezaban a humedecer.

_-¿Estás tratando de decirme que lo nuestro no vale la pena? ¿Qué yo no valgo la pena?, ¡eres un idiota!_- lo empujó.

- _No entiendes nada… _- La agarró otra vez por los brazos, se le acercó y la besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Ella se relajó rápidamente y poco a poco esa rabia que tenían en el interior se fue convirtiendo en pasión. En ese momento alguien giró el pomo de la puerta, y ella que tenía las manos posadas en su pecho lo empujó rápidamente.

- _¡Sweets! – _dijo Booth gritando sorprendido.

_- ¿Viendo la televisión? – _dijo riendo.

_-No, claramente aquí no hay televisión- _respondió Brennan algo nerviosa.

_- Ya…. Le recuerdo Dr. Brennan que estoy licenciado en piscología. No me pueden engañar tan fácilmente._

_- ¿Qué dices chaval? No estamos haciendo nada... – _Dijo Booth algo nervioso.

- _Ya… -_ dijo sonriente.

Brennan apartó a Sweets de un empujón de la puerta y se fue corriendo rápidamente. Esta vez Booth no la siguió, sabía que no era buena ida, y más después de lo que había pasado.

Brennan se fue directa a parar un taxi para dirigirse al Jeffersonian. Solo llegar se fue directa a su despacho, donde se encontraba Ángela.

- Hola cielo, te vine a dejar estos informes y… ¿estás bien?

_-Sí, no… no sé-_ se cubrió la cara con las manos.

_- Muy bien, este es uno de los momento en que te tienes que relajar y contármelo todo_ – Le dijo Ángela a su amiga mientras se sentaban al sofá. - _¿Qué pasó?_

_-Primero me dice que me quiere, pero que no podemos estar juntos, luego me besa, después que me vaya con Jensen, luego me vuelve a besar ¿Por qué? ¡Porque está celoso! Y encima me dice que no le entiendo ¡Claro que no le entiendo!- _le dijo rápidamente.

_- ¿me estás hablando de Booth? Espera, espera, espera… ¿y Jensen? ¿Cómo no me había enterado antes de esto? Creo que no entiendo nada… _

_-Pues te acabas de enterar… ese es más o menos el resumen de mi fin de semana_- suspiró- _Aun sigo con Jensen, Booth me ha dicho que jamás estaremos juntos…-_

_- Así que estás jugando a doble banda ¿no? –_ Solo hacía falta mirar la cara que ponía Brennan – _Oye… mira, un consejo, tienes que elegir entre uno de los dos. O eliges a Booth, aunque el camino sea difícil, o eliges a Jensen, un hombre que te quiere… pero entonces no tendrá que pasar nada entre Booth y tú. Ese es mi consejo._

_-No puedo elegir a ninguno… simplemente no puedo- _suspiró-_ Jensen me quiere y a Booth, a él no podré dejarlo nunca-_

_- Sé que es difícil pero tienes que elegir entre uno de los dos. No puedes ir por la vida haciendo ver que estas enamorada de uno y en cuando se da la vuelta ponerle los cuernos con el que verdaderamente estas enamorada cielo… Bueno, en verdad sí que puedes, pero no te lo aconsejo. _

_-¿Y qué hay si lo hago?-_

_- Puedes terminar hiriendo a alguien, incluso tu puedes salir perjudicada. Este no es el buen camino._

_-No existe un buen camino, o soy feliz con Jensen y tengo lo que pueda con Booth, o me quedo sola toda la vida, no hay más-_

_- Sabes que… haz lo que quieras, terminarás haciendo lo que quieras… tu misma… - _Dijo Ángela mientras ya se levantaba para irse.

_-¿Yo misma qué?-_ se levanto también.

- _Que hagas lo que quieras Brennan. Sal con Jensen y luego metete a la cama con Booth, me da igual, pero luego asume las consecuencias. –_ Dijo algo alterada por lo que Brennan puso una cara algo extraña –_ Mira, eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero que sufras. Elijas lo que elijas me parecerá bien, pero piénsalo antes. –_ Le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció al pasar la puerta de su despacho.

Pasaron 7 horas después de esa pequeña discusión. Brennan tenía la mente algo revuelta. Sabía que lo que le había dicho su amiga era totalmente cierto pero no sabía qué hacer, por lo que decidía dejar las cosas como estaban. ¿Cómo estaban? Jensen era la pareja oficial de Brennan, y aunque ella y Booth lo sabían, cuando se veían y la tensión entre ellos aumentaba no podían evitar compartir esa pasión entre ellos. Si, hace una semana lo podían resistir, pero eso era antes de saber que estaban locamente e irrefrenablemente enamorados el uno del otro. Era difícil ocultarlo, pero lo intentaban, esa era la cuestión.

Booth no quería que la situación en la que estaban siguiera así, él odiaba más que todo en el mundo estar de esa manera con ella, constantes broncas y peleas, para nada, no le gustaba. Decidió pasarse por el Jeffersonian a intentar arreglar esa situación.

_- ¡Hola Huesos!_ – Entró medio saltarín en su despacho.

_-Hola_- respondió ella sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su ordenador.

_- Vale, mira…_ – dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que había delante de su escritorio _– Se que lo que pasó esta mañana no tenía que volver a pasar pero… mira, no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros estén así, a eso me refería antes. No soporto estar separado de ti, no soporto no poder hablarte, que no me hables, estar en una discusión continua, es… insufrible. Olvidémoslo todo ¿vale? Como si no hubiera pasado nunca nada, seremos compañeros, como siempre lo hemos sido, resolviendo los mejores casos y celebrándolo con una magnifica cena en el Dinner_– Booth sonrió algo nervioso por la posible respuesta.

_-Ok, si eso es lo que realmente quieres no tengo ningún problema-_ sonrió aunque en el fondo estaba destrozada, jamás serian más que compañeros.

_- Bien, genial_ – en el fondo eso era una respuesta que le mataba - que te parece si… lo celebramos con una cena en el ___Founding Fathers? – ____dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba. _

_-Ohh, lo siento Booth, hoy no puedo- _le miró triste- _Es más, ya son las cinco, debo ir a arreglarme para mi cita con Jensen-_

_- Ah claro, esta vez sí puedes dejar el trabajo temprano._ – Dijo algo enfadado - _pero seré imbécil, claro, es una ocasión especial… ve a arreglarte para… Jensen. Nos vemos en casa._ – Se fue a paso rápido hacia su coche para volver al apartamento. No tenía ganas de volver a trabajar.

Así fue, Booth se dirigió a casa a toda prisa. Odiaba encontrarse así, traicionado, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba exagerando, no tenía derecho a ponerse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que oía el nombre del Jensen salir por la boca de Brennan se ponía enfermo, era algo que le podía y que nunca podría superar. Pues sí, ahora estaba en casa, solo, y para variar viendo un partido de baseball en la televisión. Era lo único que le podía hacer pensar en otras cosas, aunque cada vez era menos efectivo. En uno de esos momentos de pensamientos escucho que se cerraba la puerta de su casa, levanto la cabeza, y allí estaba, ella.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Es mi casa también Booth. ¿Acaso no puedo estar aquí?-_

_- Pensé que estarías con Jensen_ – dijo algo molesto.

_-Y lo estaré, no te preocupes.-_ le sonrió- _Solo he venido a cambiarme-_

_- Bien._ – Se pensó lo que iba a decir – _Oye, lo siento por lo de antes_ – Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación de Brennan.

_-No te preocupes_- le dijo desde dentro del walking closet- _¿Booth?-_

_- ¿Si?_

_-¿Qué vestido te gusta más?- _le mostro tres: uno negro, uno azul que combinaba con sus ojos y uno rojo.

_- Seguro que todos te quedan perfectos pero ahora mismo no lo sé. Pruébatelos y te diré cual me gusta más. _– Le dedicó una sonrisa.

_-Ok.-_ sonrió también, luego de unos minutos volvió a salir, esta vez vestida con un elegante y ajustado vestido negro- _¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?-_

_- Eh… -_ Booth se quedó de piedra, no reaccionaba. ¿Cómo le podía quedar tan bien un vestido? – _Bien. Genial. Estas preciosa_. – No le podía quitar los ojos de encima y ella lo notaba, y no solamente por su boca abierta si no por cómo la miraba.

_-¿Y ahora cual quieres q me pruebe?-_

_- El rojo_. – Cuando Brennan se dio la vuelta para volverse a dirigir hacia su habitación no pudo evitar decir: _- Wow…_

_-¿Has dicho algo Booth?, no te oí-_ claro que le había oído.

_- No, no… aquí te espero_ – Le sonrió.

_-Ya está-_

_- Este es… Wow… me encanta_. – Se levantó y se puso de pie mientras con la mano derecha se rascaba la cabeza.

_-Ya pero eso no me sirve, Booth… deber decirme cual te gusta más, no se vale que te gusten todos-_

_- Es que contigo es difícil elegir, con cualquier cosa que te pongas eres preciosa. – _Se acercó un paso más hasta ella, pero decidió pararse, sabía cómo podría acabar.

_-Gracias…-_ se acercó ella y le beso la mejilla- _¿Te has decidido o tengo que ponerme el azul también?-_

_- Mmm… creo que te haré probar el azul también._ – Le sonrió

_-Bien… pero luego te toca elegir… y SOLO uno_.- rió mientras entraba a cambiarse otra vez, para minutos después volver a salir- _Este es el último.-_

- _Que pena, me lo estaba pasando bien –_ Sonrió – _Esto es muy difícil Huesos. A ver, si quieres un vestido para una bonita velada, el negro. Si quieres uno más para un evento ponte el azul, te resalta los ojos. Y si quieres uno para parecer sexy, que seguro que es lo que quieres para esta ocasión ponte el rojo, sip. _– Dijo mientras se dirigía otra vez hacia ella.

_-Entonces el rojo será-_ le sonrió- _Gracias Booth…-_

_- Estás preciosa_ – Dijo Booth acercándose aun más a ella.

Ella solo sonrió y comenzó a ponerse el maquillaje y los aros- _¿Me ayudas con el collar?_- le preguntó.

_- Claro_ – Cogió el collar y posó sus brazos en sus hombros para empezar a ponerle el collar. Cuando cerró la clavija de ese collar de plata posó sus manos en sus hombros y su cabeza se relajo en su cuello, cerró los ojos y la empezó a besar. – _Si quieres que pare dímelo. _

_-No…-_ le dijo por lo que Booth se alejo un poco.- _No pares…-_

Booth se volvió a acercar mientras sonreía – _Buena elección – _contestó. –

Un timbre empezó a sonar de fondo. Brennan ya tenía las manos posando encima del pecho de Booth para empezar a besarlo, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Brennan se despegó de él y fue a abrir la puerta.

_- No vayas…_ - dijo Booth suplicante.

_-Tengo que hacerlo Booth, además ya hemos hablado de esto-_

_- Lo sé. Ve… _

Brennan se fue a abrir, y como esperaba era Jensen, con un pequeño ramo de flores.

-_ Esto es para ti –_ Y la beso.

_-Gracias…-_ le dijo sonriente una vez que se separaron.

_- ¿Nos vamos?_

_-Claro_- le cogió la mano y luego miró a Booth- _Buenas noches Booth, nos vemos más tarde_- le sonrió.

_- Buenas noches_ – Y se dejó caer en el sofá. – _Genial_ – Dijo cuando ya habían cerrado la puerta.

La noche pasó lenta para Booth. Desde que Brennan se fue de casa a las 8 había pasado el día sentado en el sofá y con el televisor encendido pero sin prestarle atención. Lo único que pasaba por su mente es lo que imaginaba cada vez que Brennan se iba con Jensen. Se preguntaba: ¿Qué deben estar haciendo? ¿Hay alguna manera de que vuelva ahora a casa? ¿La llamo y le digo que la amo y que deje a Jensen? ¿Qué estaría pasando entre nosotros si no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para decirle que solo somos compañeros? Todo eso eran algunas de las preguntas que no se paraba de plantear y que le ponían de muy mal humor. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que llegó Brennan. La puerta se abrió y Booth escucho como se despedía de Jensen con unas risas y un par de besos, por lo que aun estaba más furioso. Brennan entró sin hacer ruido pensando que Booth estaba dormido, y cuando lo vio estirado en el sofá no pudo evitar acercarse.

_-¿Qué haces en el sofá?-_ le pregunto curiosa_- Deberías estar durmiendo en tu habitación.-_

_- Sí, mamá._ – contestó Booth de mal humor.

_-¿Y a ti que te pasa?, si estas de mal humor no es mi problema…-_ se alejó de él.

_- No me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente. Me encanta verte con Jensen cada cinco segundos y me encanta no poder dormir por las noches. Estoy feliz_ – dijo con un tono seco.

-_Pues me alegro por ti. Tu solito te lo buscaste-_

_- Lo sé, y eso me jode. ¿Sabes lo que sufro cada vez que te veo al lado de ese niñato? Esta mañana cuando me enteré que pasaste la noche fuera casi… quería que se me tragara la tierra. Y cuando le he vuelto a ver esta noche ha sido como una puñalada trasera._ – dijo alterado.

_-Quizás te sirva de consuelo pero… aun no me he acostado con él, así que no te preocupes tanto.-_

_- Pues no, no… -_ Pensó en lo que había dicho - _¿Qué? ¿No te acostaste con él? ¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque no puedo_.- se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

Booth la agarró del brazo para que se parara – _¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes?_

_- Lo que oíste Booth, simplemente no puedo porque… olvídalo, no tiene importancia-_

_- Para mí sí que tiene importancia. ¿Por qué no te acostaste con Jensen?_

_- Porque… no puedo acostarme con Jensen porque estoy enamorada de ti, eres tú en quien pienso cuando estoy con él y simplemente no puedo hacerlo- _sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Booth, sin pensárselo dos veces, rompió la pequeña distancia que les separaba, uniéndola con un tierno beso. Después de unos segundos en ese beso tan intenso, se separaron cuatro segundos para mirarse fijamente, sonreírse y después seguir en aquella acción en la que ellos la recordarían como mágica. Si todo salía como tenía que salir, no habría nada que en este momento los interrumpiera, y por eso lo estaban dando todo, sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría llevar aquello.

Poco a poco esos besos llevaron a caricias y risas, y en unos minutos ya se encontraban en la cama de Brennan semidesnudos. Booth tenía el pecho al descubierto, al igual que Brennan, aunque él sin ese sujetador que le privaba. Estaban felices, deseaban eso tanto el uno como el otro, y no podían creer que estuviera pasando de verdad.

- _Esta vez no lo voy a estropear_ – Y la beso en los labios – _No quiero que Jensen se lleve lo que más he deseado en esta vida. No si puedo evitarlo. _– Y volvió a besarla.

-_Jensen no se llevará lo que es tuyo Booth. Nunca-_

Esos besos y caricias siguieron hasta que llegó un punto en que la conversación volvió:

_-Booth…-_ le dijo entre besos y al ver que el no respondía siguió hablando- _¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?-_

_- Claro que si…_ - le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello –

_-Y cómo…-_ suspiró- _¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que lo es?-_

_- Porque te quiero. Nos queremos y… -_ Paró de besarla, levantó la cabeza y encendió la luz que estaba junto la cama – _¿A qué viene esto Huesos?_

_-Es que… no… no estoy segura de que sea lo correcto-_

_- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_-¿Cuándo he dicho algo de lo que no he estado segura de decir?_- le preguntó.

_- Vale, no es broma_. – Se levanto y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama - _¿Por qué dices esto ahora? ¿No era lo que querías? Yo ya no se… creía que…_- no le salían las palabras. Ahora sabía lo que sentía Brennan las veces que él le soltaba esa frase.

_-¿Cómo? ¿No era lo que YO quería? Bien, me ha quedado clarísimo-_ se levantó y comenzó a recoger su ropa.- _Tu jamás quisiste nada…-_

_- Eh, eh… has sido tú que has dicho que no estabas segura de esto_. - Dijo rápidamente- _Soy yo el que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, quiero esto como nada en el mundo_. – dijo ahora más calmado.

_-Pues no se nota, dices una cosa y luego haces otra_- le miró fijo- _Seguro que estás haciendo esto porque el solo hecho de pensar en que me estaba acostando con Jensen hirió tu ego ¿Verdad?-_

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sí, me jode que salgas con ese niñato, pero sabes que ante todo te quiero. Si quieres estar con Jensen bien, pero no me digas que estoy haciendo esto por orgullo, porqué no es así. _

_-Pues eso no es lo que parece.-_

_- ¡Pues así es! Y no te quejes, que tú eres la que sales ganando_. – Dijo algo furioso.

_-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo se supone que salgo ganando?-_

_- Durante el día estas con Jensen, y cuando llegas en casa por la noche estas con... migo. Bueno, no exactamente, pero ya entiendes lo que te quiero decir_. – Se cruzó de brazos.

_-¿Y eso te molesta?- _le lanzó su camisa, que era lo que primero logro coger- _Jamás pensé que me dirías algo así, Booth, después de todo fuiste TU el que me dijo que siguiera con él, el que me dijo que no quería nada conmigo…-_

Booth agarró la camisa y se quedó pensando unos segundos. _– Lo sé, lo siento_. – Se disculpó mientras se levantaba de la cama. _– Es que… odio que digas que solo estoy contigo por interés cuando sabes que no es así. – _Se acercó a ella.

Temperance solo lo miró, no sabía que decir, estaba confundida, por una parte quería estar con él, pero ¿Qué pasaría si mañana Booth le dijese que todo había sido un error?, no podía arriesgarse a eso. Trató de cubrirse con la sábana lo más que pudo, no quería que él la viese así, podría complicar aún más las cosas.

Booth se acerco un poco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para intentar arreglar un poco las cosas.

_-Booth… no…-_ se alejó un poco de él.

_- ¿Sabes que te digo? Haz lo que te dé la gana, diga lo que te diga no me vas a creer así que… buenas noches. _– Se levantó de la cama otra vez y se fue hacia su habitación para alejarse de esa incómoda situación que había pasado. Odiaba estar así con ella, pero en todos los años que había pasado junto a ella, si una cosa había aprendido era que cuando cree que lleva la razón no le intentes llevar la contraria. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a mañana.

_Próximamente_ ¿Brennan se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho? ¿Se dará cuenta de que ha sido una completa estúpida? ¿_Qué pasará cuando se levanten por la mañana?_

**Lo sabemos, ¡esto no es sano! Pero prometemos que tanta espera merecerá la pena. **

**Esperamos que os haya gustado el cap. y que sigáis leyéndolo. **

**Agradecemos todos los coments. **


	6. Cuando tu suerte empieza a cambiar

**Estos personajes no nos pertenecen, todo es de Fox, excepto nuestra imaginación ;P**

_Día 6: Cuando tu suerte empieza a cambiar_

Cuando el Sol empezaba a romper las nubes matutinas de la ciudad de DC, Brennan se levantó de la cama, y toda dispuesta, se fue directa a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de Booth, la cual se encontraba cerrada. No se planteó ni un solo segundo lo que estaba haciendo, solo se dedicó a empezar a aporrear la puerta. No paraba de dar golpes con el puño cerrado y gritando el nombre de Booth. Él, alterado se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se fue a abrir la puerta.

_- Eh… ¿Qué haces Huesos?_ – Dijo algo molesto

-_Golpeo la puerta ¿No ves?- _le miró- _Necesito hablar contigo_-

_- Val…_ - Brennan no le dejo tiempo a terminar de pronunciar la palabra _"vale". _Ella se abalanzó rápidamente hacia él, besándole en los labios apasionadamente mientras le sujetaba la cara con sus manos. Booth no opuso resistencia alguna a ese beso, al contrario, la agarró de la cintura y la adentró lentamente a su habitación.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe cuando el acorralo a Brennan contra ella besándola con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de transmitirle tan solo con un beso todo lo que sentía por ella, tratando de hacerle entender que todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior era cierto, no dejaría que Jensen se llevase lo que era suyo, lo que era suyo desde hacía más de cinco años.

Brennan por su parte no podía hablar, mucho menos pensar racionalmente, se había entregado completamente a él, en ese momento no le importaba nada más, ni nadie más que Seeley Booth. Sus manos recorrían desenfrenadamente su espalda, sus hombros y su torso, estaba totalmente agradecida que él no llevase ninguna camiseta puesta ya que moriría, metafóricamente, si por alguna razón debía separarse tan solo un segundo de sus labios.

Booth fue desnudando lentamente a Brennan, por lo menos la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, hasta que llegó un momento en que ni una sola prenda les separaba el uno del otro, y entonces, fue cuando Brennan, lentamente lo fue empujando hasta la cama, donde se recostaron y volvieron a besarse con aún más pasión. Booth, impaciente, se acomodó encima de ella sin dejar de besarla ni un segundo, pero momentos más tarde la necesidad de aire los separó y el emprendió un nuevo camino comenzando repartir pequeños y cálidos besos en el cuello de su compañera hasta llegar a su ombligo. Brennan tenía más que claro que si Seeley no terminaba con su tortura en ese mismo instante sufriría de una combustión espontánea, por lo que, en cierta forma, comprobaría la teoría de romper las leyes de la física pero no en la manera que ella habría preferido; de forma ágil pero delicada invirtió posiciones, quedando ella sobre él, terminando así de una vez con la larga espera.

Esta mañana para ellos fue mágica, cinco años de sentimientos reprimidos en su interior fueron expulsados en forma de amor y pasión. Tanto el uno como el otro nunca habían deseado tanto algo, y cuando de verdad se dieron cuenta que aquello que más ansiaban se estaba cumpliendo, llegaron a pensar que era un sueño; pero cuando Seeley Booth se despertó y lo primero que vio fue el torso desnudo de su compañera, lo primero que hizo fue sonreír. A simple vista no parecía tanto, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era más que felicidad, era emoción, entusiasmo y sentimientos que no se podían llegar a expresar con simples palabras. Se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero quería llevarlo hasta al límite, volverla a besar, a abrazarla, a sentir como esa felicidad iba creciendo poco a poco. Se incorporó lentamente y le dio un tierno beso en el cuello.

_- Buenos días._ – Dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo al ver que empezaba a abrir los ojos.

- _Buenos… días_- le dijo acercándose un poco para besarle en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

- _Estás preciosa durmiendo- _Le seguía acariciando el pelo. Y ahora fue él el que se incorporo a darle un beso.

_- Eso no es verdad…-_ se sonrojó.

Booth sólo se limitó a sonreír y a besarla de nuevo.

_- ¿Que va a pasar ahora con nosotros? –_

_-¿Que qué va a pasar con nosotros? No entiendo que quieres decir con eso-_

_- ¿Qué si… esto, lo nuestro, va a ser un secreto o lo hacemos público? ¿Se lo vas a contar a Ángela? Ya sabes… - _Brennan no le dejó terminar-

_-¡Ángela!-_ se cubrió con la sábana- _¿Qué hora es?-_

_- Las… 11:07. ¡Mierda! ¡Es tardísimo!_ – Booth se levantó más rápido que Brennan y se fue directo a la ducha.

Mientras se estaba enjabonando notó como una mano fría le acariciaba la cara, por lo que abrió los ojos. Era Brennan.

_- Hey… _- Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. – _¿Qué haces aquí dentro? Llegaremos tarde… _- le volvió a dar un beso

_-No sé si ya te has dado cuenta_- rió-_ Pero ya estamos tarde…-_

- _Sip, me di cuenta_ – Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, pero esta vez bajo el agua de la ducha. –

_-¿Necesitas que te ayude con eso?-_ le indicó la esponja con jabón.

_- Por favor, voy algo perdido con eso últimamente_. – Le dedicó una sonrisa

-Ya veo…- comenzó a pasar la esponja lentamente por su torso.

_- Uh… creo que hoy no vamos a llegar. ¿Por qué no fuiste al otro baño si tenías tanta prisa?_ – Le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello. –

_-Porqué así ahorramos tiempo…- se abrazó a él-…y agua.-_

_- Estoy de acuerdo_ – Y Respondió el abrazo, junto con algunas caricias y besos de más.

Y efectivamente, llegaron tarde. Booth y Brennan entraron rápidamente por la puerta del Jeffersonian intentando llegar lo antes posible donde se encontraban todos, ahora observándoles, encima de la plataforma.

_- ¿Qué miráis?_ – Dijo Booth algo furioso. No le gustaba que le miraran así. - _¿Tengo monos en la espalda? –_

_-Claro que no tienes monos en la espalda, Booth- _Brennan le miró curiosa_- ¿Porqué habrías de tenerlos?, no estamos en la selva-_

_- No quería decir que… si no que… da igual – _Booth se rindió y Ángela se puso a reír. – _Me voy… - _Booth se acercó a Brennan para darle un beso de despedida, pero cuando estaba a un paso de ella, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se paró de golpe._ – Adiós – _Miró a todos y se fue.

Brennan lo miró sorprendida pero trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo, cuando lo vio desaparecer por la puerta del lab se dirigió rápidamente a su oficina y encendió su pc para comenzar a trabajar, tenía que hacer rendir su tiempo al máximo si quería salir temprano de Jeffersonian para pasar un rato con Booth, sonrió al pensar en él, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que Ángela la observaba curiosa sentada justo en frente de ella.

_- ¿De qué ríes? – _

_-De nada- _le dijo sería mientras intentaba ordenar unos archivos en su escritorio.

-_ Ya… - _dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca –_ lo terminaré descubriendo Brennan. ¿Qué te parece si me lo cuentas desde el principio? _– Dijo inclinándose hacia ella.

- ¿Qué tal es Booth en la cama? Siempre me lo pregunte… -

_-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!-_ abrió los ojos como platos- _Eso… eso deberías preguntárselo a Cam, ella… fue su novia, yo no tengo porque saber ese tipo de cosas-_

_- Vamos Brennan, no lo niegues más. Sabes que al final me lo acabarás confesando. Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas. Sé que ayer te acostaste con él. Dispara, ¡cuéntamelo todo!_ – No pudo evitar sonreír.

-_Pues tu sexto sentido se equivoca esta vez Ángela_- sonrió triunfante- _No me acosté con él ayer…_ _fue hoy-_

A Ángela se le abrió la boca de golpe.

_- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que os habías acostado. Esas miradas… y sin mencionar que te ha estado a punto de besar en la plataforma. Lo supo disimular muy bien, pero a mí no se me escapa ni una. Pero que digo… ¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo fue? ¡Quiero detalles!_ – Estaba prácticamente a punto de hiperventilar de la emoción.

_-Pues solo diré una palabra: I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E… confórmate con eso-_

_- ¡Lo sabía!_ – dijo orgullosa. –_Y ahora que… ¿Qué va a pasar entre vosotros? _

_-No lo sé… aun no hemos hablado- _suspiró.

_- ¿Y Jensen?_

_-Pues Jensen… él está fuera de la ciudad en este momento, tenía que grabar en LA-_

_- Ah… bueno, me alegro por ti cielo y… habla con Booth solo llegar a casa. Te quiero ver con esta sonrisa todos los días. – _le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

Brennan terminó los documentos que tenía que entregar a Cam lo más rápido que pudo, de tal modo que justo antes de cenar ya estaba saliendo del Jeffersonian. Pensó en darle una sorpresa a Booth en la oficina del FBI, pero antes quería pasar por casa y arreglarse un poco. Pero la sorpresa la terminó teniendo ella con lo que se encontró con solo abrir la puerta. La casa estaba iluminada con velas, y en medio del comedor se encontraba Booth, sentado en una silla junto a la mesa, donde estaba la cena servida. Booth se puso en pie solo verla.

_- Sorpresa –_

_-Ohh vaya_…- rió nerviosa_- No me esperaba esto, se suponía que la sorpresa iba a dártela yo-_

_- ¿Ibas a darme una sorpresa? – _Se acercó a ella

_-Sí, Booth… es eso lo que acabo de decir…-_

Booth se puso justo delante suyo y le dio un apasionado beso. Luego se puso detrás suyo y le quitó la chaqueta para después colgarla en el ropero.

_- Siéntate, que si no se enfriará todo. _– Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- _Gracias…-_ sonrió- _Ángela lo sabe…- _le dijo de repente.

_- Vale… y… ¿Quién más lo puede saber? ¿Quieres que… ya sabes… se haga público?_ – dijo algo nervioso.

_- No, no quiero… al menos no todavía, primero tengo que hablar con Jensen…-_

_- Ah… vale. _

Brennan se acercó a él y se sentó encima rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Booth posó sus manos en la cintura de Brennan.

-¿Qué pasa, Booth? ¿He dicho algo malo?-

_- No… no… es solo que… parece que no quieras que la gente sepa que estás conmigo. Pero déjalo, es una tontería. –_ Le dedicó una sonrisa un poco falsa.

_-¿Es eso lo que piensas?-_ le miró fijo- _¿No te bastan las veces que te he dicho que te quiero? ¿Lo de esta mañana no es prueba suficiente?-_ se levantó- _¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere que me acosté contigo cuando se supone que estoy saliendo con Jensen?-_

_-¡Sí! ¡Quiero decir no!_ – Se acerco a ella – _Sí me parece suficiente, yo solo con tenerte cerca me conformo _– le dio un tierno beso en los labios – _Te quiero. Y no te preocupes por lo de hacerlo público, te dije que es una tontería. Por mí como si lo llevamos en secreto toda la vida_ – y le dio otro beso en los labios para luego abrazarla.

Alguien interrumpió ese momento llamando a la puerta.

_- ¿Esperas a alguien?_ – Preguntó Booth

_-No…-_ le besó- _Nadie sabe que dejé el trabajo temprano, no quiero abrirle a quien quiera que sea-_

_- Bien… - _dijo Booth y empezó a besar apasionadamente a Brennan mientras ella, lentamente le fue quitando la camiseta.

Quien quiera que fuera el que estaba detrás de la puerta no se dio por vencido, siguió golpeándola hasta que Booth, mosqueado decidió ir a abrir. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, con ganas de gritar al que se encontraba al otro lado, pero cuando vio quien era, se quedó sin palabras.

_- Jensen… que… que… ¿No estabas en Los Ángeles? _

_- Eh… sii... Pero se canceló. ¿Qué haces sin camisa? ¿Te pillé en la ducha?_

_- No… digo, si. Bueno, esto… Temperance se encuentra dentro._

Booth sabía que lo de Jensen se iba a terminar, que Brennan sólo lo amaba a él, pero igualmente le daba algo de rabia verlo allí dentro, tan feliz. Lo que en verdad le daba miedo era que Brennan no le llegar a contar la verdad a Jensen, que se lo escondiera por más tiempo, pero quería confiar en ella.

_- Huesos, es Jensen. -_

_-¿Qué?... no… imposible….-_

_- Hola Tempi –_ dijo Jensen dirigiéndose a paso ligero hacia Brennan. _– Me cancelaron el viaje_. – Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso apasionado, como si fuera el primero.

Booth, furioso, se puso la camisa y se dirigió a la calle a tomar el aire. Sabía que era normal que Jensen la besara ya que aun no sabía la verdad, pero no quería ver más momentos de esos. Pasó por delante de la oficina del FBI, y al recordar que había dejado algunos documentos por terminar por haber salido temprano esta tarde, decidió entrar para terminarlos, así de algún modo pensaría en otra cosa que no fuera 'Brennan y Jensen'. Se le pasó el tiempo volando, y en un momento en que bajó la guardia, se quedó dormido encima del escritorio, olvidando dónde estaba y que estaba haciendo, no hasta que se despertó el día siguiente con los gritos de un detenido que estaba entrando en la sala de interrogatorios.

**¡Gracias por leer el fic! Lo sentimos por haber tardado tanto en subir, pero es que estábamos de exámenes y escribiendo un nuevo fic y entre las dos cosas no encontramos tiempo. Este es nuestro regalo de navidad. Esperamos que lo hagáis disfrutado. :)**

**¡Admitimos sugerencias! Se agradecen las firmas ;)**


End file.
